Este mundo no está preparado para Harry Potter
by Lamia and Nimh Productions
Summary: Me dirijo a ustedes para rogarles serenidad y calma en estos momentos de gran confusión. Enfrentaremos esta situación con esperanza y tolerancia y les prometo que la seguridad estará totalmente garantizadas para todos. Kofi Anan, presidente de la ONU
1. Wellcome to my life

¡Muy buenas!

Primero nos vamos a poner un poco serias: Los personajes que ya os imaginaréis al ser un fic sobre Harry Potter no nos pertenecen, pero OJO, hay otros que sí, y ninguno se convertirá en Mary Sue (o al menos eso esperamos). Los escenarios, técnicamente, tampoco.

Este fic nacióal principio como un guión, pero al final... como que ya no, vamos, que todo se fue un poco a la mierda y... en fin, las tomas falsas están al final para que os hagáis una idea aproximada de lo duro que resulta un proceso de creación cuando juntas a dos tías a las que les patinan las neuronas a velocidades estratosfericas (especialemte a Nimh).

Este fic está hecho para aquellos que se imaginaron alguna vez qué pasaría si el mundo de la magia y de Harry Potter aparecieran tal cual en el rellano de su casa, en el ascensor de su curro o en el puñetero metro en hora punta. Que qué bonita la magia... pero cuando se queda en los libros.

No es una comedia. No es un drama. Puede que haya aventura. Quizá algo de "qué coño es esto" (eso fijo, fijo). Resumiendo: son las Crónicas del mundo que sefue a la mierda cuando Voldemort metió "La Pata".

Lamia and Nimh Productions presents...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1.- **WELLCOME TO MY LIFE**

Los cascos introducidos a una presión peligrosa para el oído medio reproducían escandalosamente "Wellcome to my life" de Simple Plan en los oídos de Nimh mientras subía la Avenida Complutense acompañada de una ausente Trix al machacante sol de finales de Junio.

Iban sin prisa, pero sin pausa, a la Escuela Superior de Telecomunicaciones. No habían podido coger un autobús porque desde hacía unos días la EMT (Empresa Municipal de Transportes) había entrado en una huelga indefinida...

Bueno, situémonos.

Madrid, Ciudad Universitaria, 2005. Ellas, amigas y residentes en la capital, ambas estudiantes de Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas y amigas del alma de un chico de su misma edad al que van a buscar. ¿Adónde? A Teleco.

"Qué calor, tú.- dijo Trix a la nada. De su lado derecho le vino un sonido parecido a un "Laaaalalaaaa"...- ¡Nimh!

"¿Ein¿Qué pasa¿Estaba cantando en voz alta?

"Sí, además de pasar de mí.- Trix se abanicó con u mano, pero al ver que no funcionaba lo dejó.- Oye¿cómo crees que le habrá ido?

"¿Al Toñete?- Nimh se peleaba con los cables del MP3 para intentar descolgárselo del cuello y guardarlo en la cartera.

"Sipes.

"Menuda mier . . . – Trix contempla impresionada cómo cada vez se lía más con sólo tres cables. Hasta que empieza a ayudarla y consiguen reducir al MP3 y guardarlo en el bolso. Acto seguido Nimh resopla aliviada – ¡Pa' sencilla yo! En fin¿me decías?

"Que qué tal le habrá ido a Toñete... tía, la próxima vez te compro unos cascos de diadema.

"No gracias, las diademas me cortan el flujo sanguíneo al cerebro. Pos no sé. Supongo que – frunce los labios reflexionando – mal. – dice al fin dándose por vencida. – Vete preparando, pilla el crucifijo y eso, no sea que nos eche un mal de ojo y la caguemos.

"¡Mierda, ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo!- dijo Trix fingiendo.- A ver si se le quita ya la manía del satanismo, que nos tiene fritas.

"¡Anda¡Si viene por ahí!- exclamó señalando una especie de buitre cabizbajo que caminaba hacia ellas, con la mochila destrozada tras casi dos décadas de uso colgándole del hombro derecho.- ¡Toñete!

El chico alzó la mirada y los mechones de pelo lacio y sucio que le enmarcaban el rostro, incomprensiblemente pálido para el sol que golpeaba la ciudad en aquellas fechas, se movieron lo suficiente como para mostrar unos ojos oscuros hundidos bajo las ojeras de varias noches de estudio intensivo.

"Eh...

"Uyuyuyuyyyy...- dijo Trix en voz baja.- Chungo...

"No te agobies, tío, seguro que lo han puesto difícil porque te ven inteligente y te tienen envidia, o quizá es que les caes mal, eso es tan fácil . . .

"No... si seguro que me aprueban.

"¿Entonces?- Trix rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una botella de agua.- ¿Queréis?

"No, gracias, me apetece más una Coca Cola, con cafeína a ser posible – Nimh bostezó mostrándoles un espléndido panorama de sus empastes - ¿Podríamos ir a tu cafetería, Toñín?

Toñete se encogió de hombros dándose la vuelta hacia su facultad, no sin antes comentar en voz baja:

"Y pensar que mis padres me pusieron Antonio...

"No te quejes, que cada vez que grita mi nombre me dan ganas de sacar la lengua y empezar a ladrar... "Trix" ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

"En Pelo, Pico, Pata (Nd N: programa de mascotas de la tv española). Volviendo al tema¿qué es lo que te aflige criaturita?

"Que el presupuesto del Club de Rol se va a dedicar a comprar un juego de mierda que se llama algo así como "Space Munchkin". ¡Yo quería una alfombra de DDR! (N d L: Dance Dance Revolution. Para más información buscar en Google.)

"Tío, no te veo pegando saltos cual monitor de aeróbic.- comentó Trix lanzando una pierna al aire para que las puertas de apertura automática de la entrada principal de la facultad de Teleco se abrieran.

"Así me gusta Trix, muy femenino, así pillas fijo.

Trix la ignoró lo mejor que pudo mientras disfrutaban del fresco del aire acondicionado de camino a la "cafeta". A su lado, Toñete refunfuñaba mientras soltaba maldiciones satánicas por lo bajini a diestro y siniestro (especialmente por lo siniestro). Al bajar los pocos escalones que separaban el vestíbulo del comedor se dirigieron inmediatamente a la máquina expendedora. Nimh consiguió su Coca-Cola, Toñete su Nestea al limón sin azúcar (sí, bueno, él satánico, pero un sibarita). Trix metió la moneda de 2€ en la ranura mientras Toñete comentaba:

"El Nestea sabe raro... – Nimh le miró sin contestarle. Trix oyó cómo el mecanismo de la máquina hacía caer la lata de Fanta que había pedido.- No sé... todo está raro.

"¿Cómo que raro?- Trix por fin se agachó a coger la lata pero...

Fue como si una oleada de estupor se abalanzara de todo el mundo. Los camareros, los alumnos, los dos profesores despistados que se habían dejado caer por allí y hasta un gorrión que, aventurero, se había asomado por la ventana, se quedaron momentáneamente mirando a la nada, con los ojos desenfocados, como si les hubieran dado un electroshock comunal.

Trix se agachó, perdió equilibrio y su cabeza se dio con la máquina al mismo tiempo que las monedas del cambio caían.

A su alrededor todo el mundo parecía haber desmayado. Todos caídos en el suelo de la cafetería.

Qué asco...

* * *

Hacía tiempo que el mundo no conocía una noche tan sombría. Parecía como si las millones de historias que componían la vida tal y como siempre había sido, se hubieran detenido un momento para concentrar toda su atención y su futuro en una sola situación. Eso sólo había pasado en dos ocasiones en la historia, y ninguna de ellas había sido protagonizada por un mago.

Las figuras oscuras que se arremolinaban al pie de la ladera guardaban un silencio reverente. Contenían el aliento esperando el fin de sus vidas, o una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo.

En lo alto, ausentes de todo, dos hombres se miraban conscientes de que no había vuelta atrás. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida. Ambos presentaban varias heridas, algunas más graves que otras; respiraban agitadamente y temblaban de un modo casi imperceptible. Lo ominoso del momento amenazaba con aplastarlos si ninguno de ellos se decidía a levantar su varita para comenzar la última parte del duelo. Harry forzó la mirada al percibir que Voldemort hacía un ligero ademán de decir algo. Como el nigromante al final no dijo nada, se decidió a lanzar un último hechizo.

Antes de que abriera la boca para pronunciarlo, Voldemort levantó una mano como pidiendo un poco de tiempo.

Y sonrió.

Harry no bajó la varita y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tipo de artimaña preparaba? Voldemort parecía más seguro de lo que en realidad debía estar. Ambos sabían que aquella partida ya estaba decidida.

Después de todo… ha sido divertido.- dijo el mago tenebroso.- Pero¿Por qué hacer que la diversión acabe aquí?

Tom, no es el mejor momento para las adivinanzas. Tira la varita.

Los dos sabemos que aunque la tire no servirá de mucho.

Pero tu radio de alcance se limitará lo suficiente como para no representar un peligro nada más que para ti mismo.

¿Estás seguro?

Voldemort volvió a sonreír maliciosamente y tiró la varita que llegó rodando hasta los pies del joven.

Veamos que radio de alcance tengo, Potter.- Voldemort cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar en voz baja muy deprisa. Harry apenas podía escuchar lo que decía. Después de un par de segundos los ojos rojos volvieron a clavarse en el perplejo rostro del muchacho que le observaba a dos metros de distancia. Mientras un súbito viento se había levantado de la nada, alarmando a todos los presentes. El lord oscuro elevó la voz para dirigirle sus últimas palabras a su más notable adversario.

El mundo debe estar en equilibrio Harry. Si hay un mago bueno, debe haber un mago malo. Te guste o no soy necesario. – Volveremos a vernos, Harry Potter.

De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que se preparaba a huir. Se adelantó demasiado tarde. Su grito de angustia resonó por toda la desierta campiña inglesa.

¡Voldemort¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Después, nada.

* * *

No recordaba haberse tumbado en el suelo. El calor la amodorraba, pero¿tanto? Se levantó lentamente y miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de la gente aún estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo, como si una energía salida de la nada pugnara por atravesar las barreras de su cuerpo y descargarse en el entorno. Jamás se había sentido así. Miró a la máquina extrañada¿desde cuándo las expendedoras daban electricidad estática? Fue al mirar hacia abajo cuando casi pegó un salto de la impresión.

"¿Pero qué coño . . . . . .¡Trix¡¿Trix!"

¡Horror! A su amiga le habían salido alas de murciélago. Un movimiento ondulante la despistó, al girarse a la izquierda alcanzó a ver a un encapuchado con una horrible máscara pálida con nariz de serpiente que desaparecía por la esquina. ¡Qué raro! No sabía que tuvieran programada ninguna convención de Star Wars. Además, ese no daba el pego de Emperador ni de coña.

De repente un pedazo de flash la cegó momentáneamente, y Trix despertó desorientada, con cara de recién levantada.

"I'm sorry, Are you OK?

"¿Ein?- Trix enfocó los ojos en el chico que la había hablado... ¿en inglés? Parecía de su misma edad, más o menos, era rubio y tenía una cámara enorme y antigua en las manos.

"Hope I don't hurt your eyes. Who are you?

Trix miró desconcertada a Nimh, pero la mirada que su amiga le devolvió era de todo menos tranquilizadora. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la cafetería estaba un poco más llena que antes. Aún había mucha gente tirada en el suelo, entre ellos Toñete, pero también había muchas personas vestidas de forma extraña y que parecía no saber muy bien qué hacían allí. Aun así, en el par de segundos siguientes todos decidieron por unanimidad mirarla a ella... poniendo cara de horror en el proceso.

"¡Qué pasa?- exclamó asustada.

"Tienes alas – le respondió Nimh, absorta en contemplarle los extraños apéndices que le salían a su amiga de la espalda – parecen, no sé, como de dragón. – Acabó, no muy convencida de que fuera ella quien estuviera pronunciando esas palabras. Le había vuelto a acometer el extraño cosquilleo - ¡Joder¿De quién coño me estoy enamorando? – murmuró para sí.

"¿Cómo que alas?- era tan absurdo que se empezó a tranquilizar. Apoyándose en la máquina se incorporó y se dio la vuelta.- ¡Au!

Se quedó petrificada. Aún todos aquellos extraños la miraban, alucinados. LE había dolido. "Algo" directamente conectado a su sistema nervioso le había dolido porque se había chocado con la máquina. Casi no se atrevía a mirar atrás... pero miró. Y abrió la boca, y empezó a hiperventilar. Alargó los brazos y tocó sus alas. Sentía el doble contacto. No había duda. Eran suyas y formaban parte de su cuerpo. Eran grandes. ¡Joder, eran muy grandes! Gimió desesperada al ver que a una orden de su cerebro las alas se extendían. Los recién llegados se apartaron un poco cuando los casi 4 metros de envergadura de piel y córnea de un suave color dorado abarcaron casi la totalidad de la cafetería.

Las replegó con cuidado y se quedó quieta, casi sin querer tocar nada. El silencio era brutal. El chico rubio de la cámara se atrevió a dirigirse a ella.

"Your... your eyes... are they fine?

"¡Y qué más da!- contestó Trix en un arrebato de histeria sin darse cuenta de que había contestado en castellano.- ¡Nimh¿Qué ha pasado?

Las dos chicas miraron hacia el grupo de extraños. Un par de ellos murmuraron entre sí en un rápido inglés y uno de ellos, alto, pelirrojo y con pinta de giri dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a ellas.

"Sorry, but, where we are?

"En España – le soltó Nimh, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – acto seguido se fijó en que detrás de los dos chicos, otro moreno, alto y muy despeinado discutía acaloradamente con una chica de melena enmarañada y castaña. Una idea le golpeó el cráneo haciéndole ver la luz de una manera casi dolorosa. - ¡Joder! – dijo casi en un susurro.

Acto seguido, Trix que también había caido en la cuenta, aunque no se lo creía mucho, se sintió arrastrada por su amiga de la manga hacia el exterior de la cafetería.

"Follow me, please – les soltó Nimh al grupillo de giris, que se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y encogiéndose de hombros comenzaron a seguirla – Trix, haz el favor de coger al pardillo ese, a ver si nos lo pisotean . . .

Trix agarró a Toñete de la mochila y empezó a tirar de él con un gruñido molesto. Nimh le murmuró por lo bajo.

"Trix, no estamos seguras aquí. Nada más despertarme me parece que he visto – su voz fue sonando cada vez más baja hasta que Trix se tuvo que agachar (su amiga era más bajita) para oírla bien, pero Nimh se quedó callada como si lcostara seguir.

"¿Qué! – preguntó la de las alas algo enfadada

"Me parece que he visto a Voldemort – la última palabra casí la formó con los labios.

Trix notó cómo en su cerebro se enfrentaba el sentido común con la locura más absoluta. En su mano derecha estaba agarrada firmemente la mochila de Toñete, que seguía durmiendo el sueño de os justos mientras recogía toda la mierda que había por el suelo. A su esada... Dios... a su espalda tenía dos pedazo de alas que no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Y siguiéndoles... joder... tenían a la mitad del elenco de los libros de la Rowling.

¡Y para colmo Nimh le soltaba que había visto a Voldemort!

¡Y qué más!

¡Dónde estaba Espinete!

Trix empezó a enfadarse, cada vez más. Todo era demasiado absurdo. Eso, sencillamente, no podía estar ocurriendo. ¡Cómo coño iba a esconder esas alas, por el amor de Dios¡Qué iba a decir su madre!

Nimh no creía ser muy consciente de la verdadera gravedad del asunto. Estaba reaccionando sin pensar, y la verdad, no les convenía pensar mucho si todo eso estaba sucediendo en realidad. Le echó una mirada preocupada a su amiga, buscando algo de apoyo, pero sólo logró más problemas que añadir a la lista. Nimh no creía que Trix fuese muy consciente de que una peligrosa aura de calor la empezaba a rodear, la típica distorsión en el aire que se habían acostumbrado a ver detrás de cada coche en el comienzo de ese agobiante verano arropaba a su amiga como si fuese una tibia ¡tibia! TIBIA manta. Dios mío, eso ya empezaba a ser digno de una alarma de incendios.

"¿Qué te pasa Trix?

Recibió un gruñido ininteligible por toda contestación.

"¿Trix?

Y entonces oyó desde atrás una voz imperturbable a la vez que severa que le dijo en un inglés digno de un "gentleman":

"Yo diría que va a estallar, no sé en qué, pero algo va a estallar.

"Gracias por tu inestimable aportación, Harry – dijo Nimh en un inglés algo menos digno y mucho más sarcástico.

Después se giró hacia su amiga, bastante consciente de que ella misma se encontraba rayando en la histeria total y absoluta. Notó las ondas de energía brotar desde lo más hondo de su interior y le gritó con todas sus ganas.

"¡BASTA!

Trix se volvió hacia Nimh lentamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que para todos los presentes no fuera evidente que las alas parecían haberse hecho ligeramente más grandes y que algo había cambiado. Estaba como más… dorada.

"¡CÓMO QUE BASTA!- gritó. Pero su voz parecía no venir de una garganta humana. Era mucho más grave y que hasta llegar a salir hubiera tenido que pasar por una garganta llena de llamas.- ¡Todo esto es un despropósito¿No puede estar ocurriendo¿Que esos de ahí son los personajes de Harry Potter¡¡Y UNA MIERDA!

"¡Me da igual que no te lo creas, lo que quiero es que TE ME CONGELES PERO YA!

No bien hubo pronunciado esas palabras un viento gélido atravesó a Trix y la dejó pasmada y con estalactitas en el pelo y las puntas de la nariz y las alas.

"¿Cómo es que sabéis cómo me llamo? – preguntó Harry en su perfecto inglés lo suficientemente deprisa como para que ninguna de las dos chicas se enterara de nada.

"What?- dijeron las dos.

"Joé…

Los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron al chico que trataba de incorporarse a duras penas en el suelo recientemente congelado. Toñete intentaba despegarse la mano de la fina pátina de hielo que cubría el suelo con cara de sincera perplejidad. Cuando lo logró se frotó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Nimh se miraba las manos, pálida. Trix se frotaba la nariz. Luego estornudó.

"Como me haya constipado te meto.

"¿Trix!

La vocecilla aterrorizada y chillona obligó a Nimh a desviar la mirada hacia él.

"No te asustes, Toñete – le dijo con un atisbo de ternura en la voz, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeñito que acababa de tener una pesadilla, luego levantó una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y añadió – Trix es ahora un poco más rara que antes, nada más.

"Oye, guapa, no te pases…- dijo la aludida arrancándose una estalactita del ala izquierda con cuidado.

Toñete recibió una mano para levantarse. Al alzar la mirada vio un hombre maduro, con el pelo castaño cubierto de canas. A pesar del cansancio que reflejaba el rostro, no tenía demasiadas arrugas, por lo que intuyeron que rondaría los cuarenta y algo. Tenía un rostro afable de rasgos suaves y algo melancólicos que le sonrieron débilmente, como para que confiara en él. Antes de hacerlo, se dignó a mirar al resto… que si no fuera porque era imposible, le hubieran resultado muy familiares.

"Ehm…- y le cogió la mano.

Ya en pie volvió a contemplar el patio de nuevo hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un tío algo más alto que él, moreno, con gafas y con…

"Tío, te pareces mogollón a Harry Potter.- declaró riéndose levemente del increíble parecido.

El aludido frunció el ceño y otro a su lado le dijo algo en lo que parecía ser inglés británico, muy rápido y muy bajito. Toñete miró a Nimh. La chica acababa de mangar una cuchara de la cafetería y la miraba muy concentrada mientras murmuraba para sí:

"No hay cuchara…

Percatándose de que su amigo la miraba como pidiendo algún tipo de explicación, intentó idear una teoría más o menos verosímil echando mano de lo que recordaba de las miles de asignaturas de sociología a la que su carrera le había obligado a asistir.

"Pues, vamos a ver, esto… debe de haber sucedido alguna especie de ola de calor colectiva que nos ha desmayado a todos, y, ahora pues estamos teniendo alguna especie de alucinación que compartimos por que el calor ha incitado alguna capacidad telepática de nuestro cerebro. O eso, o el mundo ficticio de la Ro no era tan ficticio como creíamos y han metido la pata con un conjuro y nos están pringando por ineptos, de manera que donde no había magia ahora la hay, y Trix puede freír perritos y yo puedo ponerle hielo a las coca colas y ya sólo falta que tú seas capaz de crear ketchup de la nada¡montemos nuestra propia cadena de comida rápida¡Seguro que nos forramos!

"Sorry…

El repentino estupor de Toñete se disipó cuando una voz femenina se atrevió a tomar la palabra. Se volvió y vio a una chica castaña y de pelo rizado que le pareció lo más apetecible del mundo.

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to understand us.

A continuación sacó de un bolsillo un palito que meneó en el aire mientras les señalaba a ellos tres y dijo:

"Pange lingua.

Un segundo después se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Y qué?- preguntó Trix sin sentirse en nada diferente. La chica del pelo rizado sonrió con suficiencia. Trix alzó una ceja.

"Perfecto.- dijo la chica guardándose de nuevo la varita.

"¡Vaya¡También hablas castellano!- exclamó Toñete absolutamente extasiado.

"Oye, bonita, antes de volver a levantar la varita en contra de nosotros, pues avisas y preguntas, que me da que todo esto es culpa vuestra, que no me digas que no, que encima nos habéis entoligao al Voldemort de las cojones. – el tono de Nimh era decididamente hostil.

"¡Qué?- fue la réplica general por parte de los recién llegados al speech de la joven.

"¿Voldemort?- dijo el hombre que había ayudado a Toñete a levantarse.

Nimh se le quedó mirando sin expresión durante un segundo, entendiendo que había hablado más de la cuenta. Después decidió recurrir al sarcasmo para suavizar la situación que se había vuelto algo tensa.

"Sí, me lo he encontrado hace un rato, parecía cansado, iba con prisa, me ha preguntado por la familia, me ha contado su último proyecto de conquistar el mundo, ya sabes, lo típico entre conocidos, no te jode.

"Niña, esto no es ningún juego.- un negrazo de casi dos metros dio un paso al frente.- ¿Quiénes sois?

Nimh le miró e intentó controlar el derrotismo que la impulsaba sin piedad a tomarse todo aquello a cachondeo.

"Yo me llamo Nimh, y sufro de incontinencia verbal convulsiva en periodos de crisis nerviosa. Y estoy muy orgullosa de haber soltado esa frase sin que se me haya trabado la lengua – agregó para sí.

Trix, que había estado observando todo en silencio se acercó hasta el personaje de libro más cercano, alargó un dedo y le tocó el brazo. La víctima de tal exploración, bajó con estupor sus ojos azules hacia la chica de las alas… y alargó a su vez una mano hasta tocar la membrana que le salía de la espalda. Una vez convencidos, Trix alargó la mano y se presentó:

"Buenas, me llamo Trix.

"Ronald Weasley.

"Ya me lo había imaginado.

"¿En serio?

"Sip.

"¿De qué?

"Ehmm… bueno, estáis vosotros tres…- comentó señalándolos con la mano y deteniéndose un momento en Harry.- y él tiene un cartel en la frente en forma de rayo, tío.

"¿Y cómo es que nos conocéis?- preguntó Harry.

Trix cogió su mochila y se limitó a sacar un libro, grande y gris. Ron lo fue a coger, pero Trix lo retiró antes de que sus dedos lo tocaran.

"¡Y si al cogerlo os absorbe de nuevo!

"¡Oh, por favor!- Hermione le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo empezó a leer.

"¡Pero bueno!

Entonces Nimh se acercó subrepticiamente a su amiga y le murmuró al oido con un tonillo propio del entusiasmo – obsesión más friki jamás conocido

"Ey, Trix¿te das cuenta de que ahora ya no tenemos que esperar al séptimo para saber el final?

"Tía, eres muy, muy friki. ¡Y no es momento para preocuparse por eso¡Me ha cogido el libro sin pedirme permiso, la muy guarra!

"Tranquilízate Trix, no creo que vuelva a ser capaz de hacer lo del hielo

"Démosle gracias a Satán. – murmuró Toñete por lo bajo.

"Lo del final lo decía de coña. Tienen razón, tenemos que encontrar a Voldemort, no sé por qué, porque la ausencia de cicatriz exime de toda responsabilidad al brujo de a pie, pero, no sé, me dan pena. Y tengo que comprarme una varita – finalizó con el tono entusiasmado que utiliza una pija cuando habla de su último bolso de marca.

"Ya te vale. Qué rápido te has aclimatado a la nueva situación¿no?

Inmediatamente después se empezaron a oir ruidos a su alrededor. La gente que había caído redonda se empezaba a despertar, aturdida por lo absurdo de la situación. Los primeros estudiantes que salieron al vestíbulo donde estaba el grupo empezaron a mirar a los recién llegados (y más concretamente a sus túnicas) y a las alas de Trix con verdadero horror.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- comentó Harry. Luego dirigió una mirada preocupada a Trix y dijo.- Habrá que hacer algo con tus alas.

"Podrías prestarle la capa de invisibilidad – dijo Nimh levantando una mano a modo de balanza – o enseñarme a hacerle algún tipo de hechizo de invisibilidad, lo que ahorraría tiempo y riesgos, porque no querrás que por un casual te rompa o te queme el preciado recuerdo de tu queridísimo padre¿verdad? – Nimh había levantado las dos manos y hacia como que la balanza se inclinaba mientras intentaba adivinar qué pasaba detrás de aquellos impasibles ojos verdes, cual joven Luke que intenta arrimarse al aura de poder y sabiduría del Gran Maestro Yoda.

Lupin se rió y le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro mientras le obligaba a dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida.

"Bueno, ya veremos.

Y sin que ella lo viera le hizo una seña a Kingsley Sacklebolt. El impresionante auror se acercó en dos pasos a Trix y le tocó las alas con la varita murmurando algo que no alcanzó a oír. Sintió un escalofrío y después, al mirar… ya no estaban.

"¡Vaya, gracias!

"Siguen ahí, niña. Lo que pasa es que no se ven.

"Ah… jo.

"¿Adónde podemos ir mientras tratamos de averiguar qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron flipando con la puerta de apertura automática.

Toñete, que iba en una especie de nebulosa personal en la que sólo veía a Hermione reaccionó instintivamente.

"¡A mi casa!

* * *

**TOMAS FALSAS (Esto es lo que pasa cuando tratas de escrivbir algo y empiezan a ocurrir... Cosas)**

Hacía tiempo que el mundo no conocía una noche tan sombría. Parecía como si las millones de historias que componían la vida tal y como siempre había sido, se hubieran detenido un momento para concentrar toda su atención y su futuro en una sola situación. Eso sólo había pasado en dos ocasiones en la historia, y ninguna de ellas había sido tropagonizada por un mago.

Las figuras oscuras que se arremolinaban al pie de la ladera guardaban un silencio reverente. Contenían el aliento esperando el fin de sus vidas, o una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo.

En lo alto, ausentes de todo, dos hombres se miraban conscientes de que no había vuelta atrás. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida. Ambos veían en su contrincante un destino.

Y entonces Colin sacó una foto jodiendo toda la atmósfera de tensión.

"¡Joder Colin¿Ya estamos? Quita el puto flash de los webos!- dijo Harry cabreadísimo.

"Puto niño – soltó Voldemort por lo bajini.

"Y tú no te pases cara huevo.

"Muy bonito Harry, muy adulto, y ¿qué será lo próximo¿chivarte a papá?

"No me toques las narices que voy a Dumbledore.

"Y entonces apareció una peazzo de gota en la cara del "mago más malvado jamás conocido en el mundo mundial"®

"Hubo un tenso minuto de silencio, mientras todo el mundo intentaba recuperar el ambiente y dos pedazo de gorilas se acercaban para agarrar a Colin y romperle la cámara. El chico se debatió, conmosionao.

"¡Eh¡No¡Cabronazos¡Tengo derecho a trabajar¡Este es un país libre¡Eso es caro¡No¡Harry diles algo¡Son mortífagos!

"No Colin, son mis guardaespaldas. No veas la que se montó la última vez que intenté ir a comprar al super. Con los pelos que llevaba y sin maquillaje se me presentaron los de Aquí hay tomate y me montaron la de Dios es Cristo.

Voldemort negaba con la cabeza.

"Ya te digo. A mi me pillaron el otro día con Malfoy saliendo del jacuzz...

Cayendo en la cuenta de la cara de pasmo y horror que tenían todos se interrumpió bruscamente.

"¿Por dónde ibamos¿Te tocaba a ti amenazar o era a mi?

"No, a ver, mi pie era "Ya no tienes escapatoria, Tom"

Voldemort hojea un libraco y luego lo tira hacia atrás.

"¿Quién coño ha escrito esta puta mierda? Apesta.

"Joder, Voldy, córtate un poco que esto es un libro para niños.

"Mira quién fue a hablar. El que se tiró a la china en el quinto.

Harry enrojece furiosamente.

"Yo no me tire a nadie.

"¿No? Hay que ser maricón.

"Eso tu madre.

"Con mi mamá no te metas que está muerta – exclama Voldemort, a continuación se empieza a chupar el pulgar haciendo un ruido bastante patético. Harry está con un tic en el ojo y una venita latiéndole en la frente, lo que le da a la cicatriz un aspecto de luminoso de carretera que te cagas.

"¿Y la mía cómo está¿Montando una orgía en Marbella?

"No me metas en tus neuras de huerfanito traumatizao. Eso te lo guardas para las pibis.

"¡Serás cabrón!

Uno de los mortífagos que los rodeaban menea la cabeza y murmura "Así no se puede trabajar". Después se gira hacia la cámara y dice:

"¡Eh, director! Que no¿eh? Que yo así paso, tío.- Se quita la capucha, la túnica negra y todo y lo tira al suelo enfadado. Debajo tenía unos vaqueros y la camiseta de la segunda equipación del Atlético de Madrid. Se gira a uno que tenía al lado y le dice.- Tío vámonos, que nos estamos perdiendo la Champions.

"Po zi.

Los dos se marchan y justo en ese momento un micrófono oscila peligrosamente sobre la cabeza de Harry y Voldemort.

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!

"¡De quién!- gritaron varios de los presentes.

El técnico de sonido deja el alargador del micrófono para poner más atención a los cascos y hace un gesto de espera. Todos aguardan expectantes.

"¡Torres, ha sido Torres!

"¡Ese Niño, cómo mola!- grita Voldemort, que era fanático del Atleti.

"Mira que eres pringao, colega.- murmura Harry medio riéndose. Voldemort le mira despectivo y le suelta.

"Dijo el de La Real Sociedad…

"¡Y a mucha honra!

"Hay que joderse lo que hay que oír.

"¡Nada, chicos, la escena no vale!- grita el director. Pedro Almodóvar se levantó de la silla y dio unas palmaditas.- ¡Muchas gracias a todos¡Mañana nos vemos!

"Vámonos al bar, que allí tienen Canal Plus.- comentó Ron al aire en general.

"Vamos.

FIN

En un aparte, Almodóvar se lleva a Ron y a Hermione.

"Estoy pensando en dar más protagonismo a vuestros personajes. Tú, Ron, vas a matar a Cho porque estás secretamente enamorado de Harry y no soportas que lo tenga ninguna mujer, luego se lo confesarás a tu hermana Ginny, que te acabará internando en el psiquiátrico donde está su novio. Tú Hermione, vas a ser una mujer fácil con poca autoestima que ha ido pasando de hombre en hombre desde temprana edad, buscando el amor que no tuvo en el seno familiar.

"Pero si mis padres son encantadores, pregúntele a . .

"¡Cállate, joder¡Éste Óscar no me lo quita el capullo de Amenábar por mis muertos. J aja ja, je, j eje, ji ji jajajajajjajajaj JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJ.

Ron y Hermione le van dejando solo, la escena se oscurece, sólo queda un foco iluminando a Almodóvar que ríe como un loco maniático. Entonces, como caído del foco aparece MrBean y le aplasta. Se levanta, mira hacia Almodóvar aplastado, hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mira a cámara, se arregla el traje, sonríe y se marcha silbando. Fuera de plano se oye un estruendo y un grito.

Voz en off de Harry.

"¡El muy cabronazo se ha cargado el decodificador¡A por él, mis valientes!

Voz de turba.

FIN (OTRA VEZ)

El electricista pasa por ahí recogiendo los rollos de cable y comenta:

"Para que luego la gilipollas de la Cayetana Guillén Cuervo nos venga con las "maravillas" del cine español… hay que joderse…


	2. Esto va en serio

¡Hola a todos y a todas!

Aquí estamos, una vez más, Nimh y yo, Lamia, para presentaros otro capítulo más de esta nuestra historia en comunidad. Ante todo daros las gracias por el apoyo que nos habéis dado con vuestros reviews. Pero... jejejeje... no os penséis que todo el monte es orégano, queridos nuestros, no, no, no... jejeje...

Pero para saber de qué estamos hablando exactamente deberéis seguir leyendo, capítulo tras capítulo... Y luego veréis si esta historia se parece o no a otras que hayáis leído por ahí (risa maligna Mwahahahaha /risa maligna).

Ah, una cosa... los personajes de Nimh, Trix y Toñete, son, evidentemente, nuestros alter ego (y siendo dos las escritoras es aun más evidente que una de ellas tiene personalidad múltiple). Pero ojo, ni somos exactamente como esos personajes (aunque sí bastante aproximado) ni actuaríamos como ellos en determinadas ocasiones. Y además (POR DIOXXX) no vamos a caer en ningún tipo de Mary Suísmo. Eso significa que ninguno de esos dos personajes que va a ligar a nadie del trío ni la historia va a girar sobre conflictos amorosos entre esos alter ego y los personajes oficiales. ¿Estamos?

Sencillamente queríamos hacerlo, sino real, al menos verosímil. El planteamiento va más allá de Harry Potter, toca temas sociales  
muy delicados, y los personajes viven en un eterno conflicto. Vamos, que la fórmula es algo así como: El Señor de los Anillos + Dawson crece + Bailar en la oscuridad de Lars Von Trier.

Y algo que nos parece muy importante: "por favor, si créeis que apesta, no tengáis ningún miedo de decirlo¡¡¡que no somos de cristal!

Así pues, y sin más dilación, pasaremos a la personalización de los agradecimientos (jejeje¿a que parece que lo decimos en serio Y TODO?):**  
**

**Thiago: **Lamia: Así que humorística y especial... pues no te queda ná. Humorística al final, pero especial, muy especial, al principio. Al fin y al cabo es como fueran historias diferentes. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Nimh: Gracias por tus ánimos, pero mucho me temo que si vas buscando zanahorias, vas a encontrarte con naranjas. Quiero decir que reirte te vas a poder reir en las tomas falsas, pero en general, hemos decidido hacer que la cosa se haga más seria, al fin y al cabo, hay que ponerse en situación¿tú qué harías si te hubiera pasado lo que a los pobres protas?

**Pink Pajama**: Lamia: lo que comentaste de los revs ya está solucionado, muchas gracias por todo. Nimh: gracias por lo de las tomas falsas, nos esmeramos mucho escribiéndolas (no veas lo que se nos va en maría y antidepresivos), en cuanto a lo de los reviews, ya lo hemos quitado, era predeterminado de fanfiction, no creas que queremos excluir a nadie.

**Nayade**: Lamia: La casa de Toñete es particular, y cuando llueve se moja, como los demás. Y habituarnos a los nuevos poderes... bueno, ya lo verás. No voy a ser yo quien te espoilee. Nimh: la casa de toñete la conoce Lamia, y sólo ella te la puede contar, a los poderes no nos habituamos, así de simple, pero como diría Dory, la de "Buscando a Nemo": "Sigue leyendo, sigue leyendooooo".

**Mariana8**: Lamia: ciertamente no es la primera vez que lo ves, pero creemos estar bastante seguras de que el planteamiento va a ser bastante diferente. Está visto desde un punto de vista hiperrealista (dadas las circunstancias, claro), y eso no suele verse por fan fiction¿verdad? Excepto las tomas falsas, claro... Nimh: Ninguna de las dos, aunque ahora hablo por mí, pretende hacer fics que no sean "originales hasta cierto punto", tanto por separado como juntas me gustan los retos y voy a presionar a Lamia para que consigamos un "original por completo" en tu próximo review. Sigue crítica, que como tú hay pocas.

**Gilded Pheonix: **Lamia: Me alegro de que te gustaran las tomas falsas. Y actualizaremos tan pronto como Nimh y yo podamos. Al fin y al cabo trabajamos a 300 km la uuna de la otra y es complicado. Así que paciencia. En todo caso¡muchas gracias! Nimh: hacemos lo que podemos con la máxima rapidez. hay que tener en cuenta que Lamia no tarda mucho en escribir, pero yo sí, porque me atasco a veces, así que los periodos entre capítulo y capítulo serán un entremedias de lo que suele tardar ella y lo que suelo tardar yo, danos una media de dos semanas por capítulo, gracias.

**Isilme Dragon**: Lamia: Si venga, encima presionanos, como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente presión con las giras de promoción, el manager dando la coña y los fans pidiendo que firmemos sus ejemplares... Qué bonito es soñar¿verdad? Tú no te preocupes, que para presionar ya estoy yo (créeme, jejejeje). Y no, Toñete es Toñete y punto. No hay nada de Snape en él, te lo aseguro. ¡Gracias por tu rev! Nimh: No - me - gusta - trabajar - bajo - presión. Toñete es cosa de Lamia, nos hemos repartido los personajes¿sabes? Intenta pillar lo de los poderes más adelante, no te lo íbamos a contar todo en el primer capítulo, no habrías seguido leyendo. y si tienes que recalcar algo, no lo hagas juntando coño y mayúsculas, podría parecer ofensivo. En realidad, me ha turbado. Pero gracias por pretender seguir leyendo.

**Fake Dreams**: Lamia: Tú no te preocupes que innovar innovaremos. Aquí nadie tiene patente de corso, así que espérate cualquier cosa. ¡Nos leemos! Nimh: Pondremos todos nuestros conocimientos de literatura a trabajar para intentar no caer en lo común, muchas gracias por saber apreciarlo.

**Yadhwiga**: Lamia: Diox qué nick! Tiene pinta de ser el nombre de un dios antiguo mesopotámico o algo así... Pero mola. Pues muchas gracias por tu 10. Espero que no caigamos en los capis siguientes (eso de poner la puntuación más alta al principio presiona un webo, que lo sepas). Nimh: Tenemos un 10? Ya no seré la mediocre del cole nunca más. Gracias profe, prometemos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas. Intentaremos que te rías, pero un buen fic es el que tiene de todo¿no?

**Ely-Chan:** Lamia¡¡Hola wapísima! Qué bien que te gustó. Ya ves tú si está dentro de lo que suele ser mi estilo, pero fíjate lo que sale cuando te juntas con la gente adecuada. Y sí, por supuesto que los personajes nos representan (hasta cierto punto), pero ya hemos dejado arriba claramente nuestra posición como escritoras. No somos Mary Sue's y no nos vamos a comportar como tales. Somos otros personajes necesarios teniendo en cuenta el contexto, pero nada de chorradas. Tenemos dignidad y respeto a los personajes. Y sí, me mandaste el mail (dos veces), pero yo he actualizado con respuestas a revs y no me han dicho nada. De todas formas me parece muy raro que hagan eso porque no veo yo a un americano que no tiene ni idea de castellano a ver si en cada capítulo que suben cada día (que deben ser 80.000) hay o no contestaciones. Es absurdo. De todas formas envié ese mail a varias personas, así que no te preocupes. Por mi parte el mensaje ha rulado. ¡Un besazo! Nimh: Hija mía, si eso es un review cortito para ti, creo que fanfiction va a tener que cerrar por falta de disco duro cuando nos escribas uno digno de toda tu imaginación. Muchísimas gracias por tantas palabras, me he emocionao. Ya me han puesto Lamia en situación (sólo ha dicho cosas buenas de ti). No quiero que pienses que los nombres se corresponden con las personas. Porque no ¿ehe? Pero da la casualidad de que me gusta mi nick. Gracias por habernos leído, y me haría muy feliz que siguieras haciéndolo¿ves¡me emociono!

**Nintchka**: Lamia: Bueno, pues aquí tienes el segundo capi. ¡Espero que te guste tanto como el primero¡Un besote y gracias! Nimh¿Obra de arte? Me caes bien. Pos sigue como no creemos que nadie se espera que siga, realmente, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el primer capítulo resultaría demasiado cómico para lo que es el tono del resto de la historia, pero esperamos no decepcionar. Gracias por aguantarnos.

Joé... juramos que para el siguiente capi no nos enrollaremos tanto.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Esto va en serio...  
**

Esto era que se era un tipo... muy feo. Vestido con una larga capa oscura vagabundeaba por el sótano situado en la Escuela Superior de Telecomunicaciones. El Lord Oscuro estaba confundido y eso le había pasado pocas veces en la vida. La verdad es que no había previsto nada de todo aquello. Lo que él había querido hacer era saltar en el TIEMPO no en el ESPACIO. Repasaba paso a paso todas las indicaciones del hechizo. Había sido uno poderoso, de alta nigromancia, y por lo tanto tremendamente complicado. Teniendo en cuenta ese hecho y que la pelea con Harry le había debilitado, tenía que haberle faltado poder o algo así. Mientras miles de teorías cruzaban su mente, sus pies le llevaron casi sin darse cuenta al lavabo.

Un momento, eso no era el baño.

La puerta ante la que se había detenido tenía una aldaba con forma de dragón, bastante hortera según pudo observar. Nunca le había gustado la ostentosidad en la que se empeñaban algunos sangre limpia. Paseó la mirada alrededor de la puerta y se quedó mirando con detenimiento un extraño póster, bastante ridículo también, que colgaba mediante unas tiritas de plástico en la puerta. Levantó la mirada y leyó el letrero, lo único que entendía era Crom. Le sonaba de algo que había visto alguna vez en un libro, pero ahora mismo no lograba recordarlo con claridad.

Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, Voldemort le dio a la aldaba un par de toques y esperó. Pasados unos segundos, un joven enorme con el pelo largo y rizado de un sucio color castaño claro le abrió la puerta. Obviando el hecho de que el tipo iba muy mal vestido, con un pantalón viejo y una camiseta negra, no parecía peligroso.

El chaval le miró descaradamente y, al toparse con sus terribles ojos rojos un estremecimiento le recorrió y retrocedió hacia el fondo de la habitación. Voldemort se lo tomó como una invitación y entró. En aquel cuchitril había dos o tres chicos más vestidos de igual manera al que le había abierto. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Uno de ellos comentó en un susurro reverente:

-¡Jo, tío¡Un lord sith! No sabía que hoy hubiera un rol en vivo.

La mente del mago oscuro empezó a hacer planes de inmediato. No sabía dónde estaba, pero sí estaba seguro de algo: necesitaba seguidores, gente confiada dispuesta a hacer todo por vivir una aventura.

Acababa de encontrar su nuevo ejército de mortífagos.

A cada paso que daban, Toñete se daba cuenta de que sus amigas no habían sido las únicas en sufrir cambios. La poca gente que había por la calle a aquella hora tórrida de la tarde, caminaba hacia donde quiera que fuesen antes de caer inconscientes con un aire distraído y asustadizo. Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido, sólo que todos se sentían confundidos y con la punzante y a la vez vaga sensación de que todo había cambiado.

Él tenía la misma sensación, pero el hecho de que a Trix le hubieran salido alas y que el mismísimo Harry Potter estuviera caminando detrás de él le daba una especie de comprensión de la situación de la que no estaba muy seguro fuera mentalmente sana, pero de cuyo realismo no tenía ninguna duda. Así que sí, confundido estaba, pero hasta cierto punto.

Al llegar a la boca del metro de Ciudad Universitaria oyeron gritos de terror y varios estudiantes salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, lívidos y con cara de horror. Perplejos se apartaron para no ser arrollados, pero Toñete vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ron cogía a un chico del brazo y le obligaba a detenerse.

"¿Qué pasa?

"¡Hay monstruos ahí abajo!

"¿Cómo que monstruos?- preguntó Trix extrañada echándole un vistazo a la puerta del metro mientras seguía saliendo gente.

"Claro…- susurró con emoción contenida Nimh acercándose a la escalera y bajando los primeros escalones.- Habrá otras personas que hayan mutado¿no? Como tú y yo… ¡Vamos a ver!

Y se lanzó escaleras abajo a contra corriente de la gente que aún huía.

Toñete fue detrás, movido por una curiosidad casi morbosa por saber qué tipo de monstruos había. Al llegar al vestíbulo vieron a un grupo de personas arrinconando a voces a lo que parecía un…

"¿Qué es eso?- musitó Nimh viendo el espectáculo desde la altura.

En la mente de Toñete se estaban formando nuevas conexiones neuronales. Ante la pregunta de su amiga se habían formulado varias hipótesis, pero no podía asegurar nada hasta que…

"Me voy a acercar.

Justo entonces el resto del grupo entró al vestíbulo de la estación y vio cómo Toñete saltaba los torniquetes para encararse con el grupo de personas que mantenía sometido a… aquello. Trix observó lo que sucedía con expresión pensativa y después, siguiendo un impulso, bajó corriendo las escaleras y saltó también los torniquetes.

Delante de ella Toñete se había introducido en el grupo de personas y miraba casi inmóvil lo que había detrás. Trix, aprovechándose de su altura, asomó la cabeza entre los hombros de dos chicos y lo que vio la estremeció de pies a cabeza incluida cada escama de las alas invisibles; una profunda rabia le empezó a arder por dentro cuando empujó a los dos chicos que tenía delante para romper el cerco y acercarse a la criatura.

"Debería daros vergüenza.- escupió con desprecio. Se inclinó sobre la criatura y le sonrió.- Hola¿estás bien? - La enorme cabeza asintió tímidamente mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a la chica.- No te preocupes. En realidad están más asustados que tú. Venga, levántate. No te harán nada.

El rostro verdaderamente desagradable le miró asombrado mientras miraba a la gente que observaba con caras de sorpresa.

"¿Pero qué dices?- exclamó un chico detrás de ella.- ¡Hay que llamar a la policía o a los bomberos o a alguien!

"Venga, aléjate de…- alguien se había atrevido a acercarse a ella e intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro para instarle a que se incorporara, pero su mano topó con algo… que no podía estar ahí.- ¿Pero qué… tienes… qué hay en tu espalda?

Trix le ignoró. Oyó cómo Toñete le murmuraba al chico algo así como "Nada que te interese ver". La chica alargó la mano para ayudar a la criatura y le sonrió de nuevo. La criatura le cogió la mano con su garra de piel ligeramente verde y callosa y Trix se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

"Vamos.- le animó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

"Alicia.- gimió la criatura. Entonces empezó a sollozar.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Por fin se incorporó y todos pudieron ver por fin qué era aquello en lo que se había convertido Alicia. Era una orco de casi dos metros de altura. Los chicos y chicas que la habían arrinconado dieron un par de pasos atrás asustados.

"Estás loca…- musitó uno de ellos.

"Alicia es una persona.- dijo Toñete con voz segura.- Lo que pasa es que ha… cambiado.

"¿Por qué?- exclamó Alicia con un sollozo.

"Eso pregúntaselo a esos de ahí.- dijo Toñete señalando al grupo que se había acercado hasta ellos.

Nimh, que estaba junto a los ingleses, al ver que las miradas iban acusadoramente hacia ellos decidió dar un par de pasos a la derecha para alejarse. Ella no tenía la culpa. Aun así frunció el ceño preocupada.

"Habrá casos como este en todas partes.- comentó. Luego miró hacia el grupo de magos.- Anda, que menuda habéis armado, guapos. Este mundo era lo suficientemente complicado como para que ahora le hayáis metido la magia a presión. Tendremos suerte si no se derrumba en dos días.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ante el estupor de todo el planeta, claro.

El curso natural de la vida en todo el mundo casi se detuvo durante unas… 3 o 4 horas. Después comenzó la mayor adaptación al medio desde que a Lucy le dio por ponerse de pie allá en las postrimerías de la Prehistoria.

Lo primero fue tratar de averiguar qué demonios había ocurrido. Y lo que había pasado era que, sencillamente, en el mundo real había aparecido la magia en todas sus formas y colores. Pero lo más gracioso es que parecía que en cada región del mundo aparecía con la forma que cada cultura creía que era la magia. Por ejemplo, en China, se habían avistado más de 50 dragones voladores de impresionantes colores surcar los cielos como serpientes en el agua. En África, algunas personas se habían visto de repente caminando con un animal semitransparente a su lado que, casualmente, era el animal totémico que le protegía desde su nacimiento. En América de sur se habían abierto grietas de lava donde jamás había habido volcanes de cuyo interior salían monstruosas formas que pedían carne humana. Habían aparecido animales mitológicos por todas partes (había sido especialmente sonado el problemón que habían tenido en la Casa de Gran Hermano cuando de repente los inquilinos se habían encontrado con una infestación de gnomos) y miles de personas en todo el mundo ya no eran exactamente las mismas.

El porcentaje de seres humanos directamente afectados por la inyección de magia fue más pequeño de lo que se pensó en un primer momento de pánico. Apenas el 15 de la población sufrió algún cambio y había en quien se notaba más o menos, claro.

Los más afortunados habían sido los que sencillamente se habían convertido en magos o brujas. Había algún hechicero suelto por ahí que de pronto recordaba un hechizo y sin saber por qué lo pronunciaba y de pronto de sus dedos brotaban rayos y centellas. La verdad es que había habido bastantes accidentes por "actos de magia incontrolados" porque, al fin y al cabo, no sabían utilizarla.

Y después estaban los que habían catado la magia de una manera más… directa. Eran todos aquellos que habían sufrido alguna transformación. Éstos se dividían en varios grupos:

En primer lugar estaban los elfos. De pronto algunas personas se habían encontrado siendo ellas mismas, pero algo más altas, algo más delgadas y con su cara, pero en versión hiper mejorada. Ah, y rubios. Todos. Hombres y mujeres. Aunque no se atrevían a quejarse mucho, de pronto las tiendas de ropa encontraron que sufrían alarmantes carencias de la talla 36 en mujer y 42 en hombre. Y eso sin contar las mismas quejas de las víctimas de tal cambio. Acoso laboral, insomnio (porque claro, los elfos no necesitan dormir tanto. En realidad no se sentían mal, pero les trastocaba los horarios por completo y les ponía muy nerviosos), sobrecualificación en los puestos de trabajo, las orejas puntiagudas a lo Spock… sin contar con el hecho de que, en teoría, eran inmortales…

Después estaban las criaturas mitológicas. Había centauros, ninfas, hadas, hombres lobo, sirenas (y tritones, por supuesto), sátiros, ángeles, hombres y mujeres dragón y todo tipo de criaturas extrañas y ligeramente desagradables como orcos, goblins, trasgos y vampiros.

Aparecieron muchas teorías de qué había ocurrido para que el mundo sufriera una debacle como aquella. Más que nada porque en varias partes del mundo empezaron a haber rumores de que todo lo que había aparecido se parecía peligrosamente a lo que se podía leer en algunos de los libros más importantes de fantasía y mitología. En Noruega algunas mujeres de pronto empezaron a sentir la extraña e imperiosa necesidad de montarse en caballos, agarrar una espada y ponerse a gritar como energúmenas por la calle. Otros decían que habían creído ver a personas vestidas en plan medieval en las lindes de la Selva Negra alemana que respondían a los nombres de ciertos libros de caballerías. En Rumanía había cundido el pánico cuando los vecinos de la aldea de Gravikin se encontraron con un imponente castillo al lado ocupado por un tipo que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Vlad Drakul y que quería como tributo a una persona cada semana como mínimo. Por supuesto el ejército rumano visitó al amable señor y le dejó claras ciertas cosas a base de unos utilísimos e improvisados botes de gas de ajo que habían tenido a bien preparar antes.

Y así en todas partes.

La humanidad trataba de acomodarse a su nueva e impuesta condición de la mejor manera que podía. Empezaron a surgir expertos en temas de mitología y criaturas fantásticas. Se hicieron estudios médicos sobre las diferentes razas y las licenciaturas de filología clásica y románica consiguieron centrar la atención de todo el mundo ya que eran los mejores centros de investigación que había sobre el tema.

Pero claro, había otros.

En muchos de los casos, infinitamente mejor formados. Y uno de ellos estaba asomado en el balcón de su casa, apenas una semana y media después de que todo empezara, disfrutando del escaso frescor de la noche de Madrid.

Toñete tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y hasta sus oídos llegaba el clickeo regular del ratón de su ordenador, la música de fondo que había puesto, el tráfico y el ruido de la gente que caminaba 4 pisos más abajo, subiendo y bajando General Ricardos, yendo de terraza en terraza o simplemente paseando para tomar la fresca. A su espalda oyó cómo alguien apartaba la cortina y salía con él a la terraza.

"¿Qué tal va¿Ha encontrado algo?- preguntó el chico sin abrir los ojos.

"No.- era Harry.

En el tiempo en que le había conocido podía decir que se lo había imaginado de otra manera, pero que, aun así, no le decepcionaba. Era un chaval majo, franco, serio, reservado. No tenía ni una pizca de aura heroica ni nada por el estilo. Era fuerte y punto. Se le notaba a la legua, sin hacer ostentación. Así que, al margen del hecho de que era Harry Potter, Toñete tuvo que admitir que le admiraba. Sólo se llevaban dos años, pero había veces en que parecían muchos más y entonces el pobre proyecto de ingeniero se sentía estúpido.

Para colmo él no había sufrido ningún tipo de transformación mágica emocionante como sus dos amigas.

Nimh se había convertido en una bruja. Una bruja bastante mediocre cuyo mayor logro era calmar a base de hielo a Trix cada vez que se enfadaba. A veces tenía accidentes del tipo "me cabreo contigo y te jodo el carburador del coche" o "Ups, perdona, no sabía que pudiera hacer desaparecer el microondas". Hermione (ah… Hermione…) decía que en cuanto tuviera una varita podría canalizar mejor la magia y que podría empezar a utilizarla con propiedad. Y Trix… A veces daba miedo. Desde que ayudaron a Alicia, la orca, había decidido que ella no ocultaría sus alas, que eran parte de ella ahora y que las luciría con dignidad como aquellos que se habían convertido en trolls tenían que vivir con su nueva imagen. La verdad es que a la chica le había nacido un orgullo de raza que rayaba el activismo político.

Nimh, por su parte, se pasaba la vida en su casa, junto al trío Lalala, que se había instalado con él en la habitación libre y el salón. Estaban un poco apretados porque la casa apenas llegaba a los 55 metros cuadrados, pero se apañaban. Los demás, Lupin, Colin y Sacklebolt, se habían ido a Inglaterra. Decían que tenían que averiguar ciertas cosas. Harry se había negado a irse de Madrid porque tenía en cuenta el hecho de que lo primero que había visto Nimh al despertar fue a Voldemort y el ligero y espeluznante detalle que había horrorizado tanto a los ingleses como a Toñete de que el 80 del Crom, de su Club de Rol de la facultad, hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro… bueno, un rastro sí dejó: un rayo cincelado a fuego en una de las paredes del club. Harry dijo que era sin duda una marca un tanto mordaz y de mal gusto de Voldemort, y con esas se quedaron.

Llevaban rastreando la red y la prensa desde entonces.

Nimh y Trix, haciendo uso de sus contactos en los medios de comunicación (que para eso habían sido becarias en empresas de comunicación), estaban al tanto de posibles noticias extrañas, de algún tío muy pálido y de ojos rojos con un grupo de fanáticos detrás o algo así… Pronto se dieron por vencidas. Surgieron grupos similares (excepto por lo de los ojos rojos) por todas partes. El propio ruido mediático era incluso más perjudicial que el silencio absoluto. Así que estaban igual de ciegos. Y 10 días después de que empezara todo, daban tiempo para que las primeras semillas de ansiedad e impaciencia prendieran y echaran raíces.

"Quizá no estemos buscando correctamente.- comentó Toñete.

"¿Y qué sugieres?

"Venga, tío, vosotros sois los magos super poderosos. Seguro que tenéis algún método.

"Antonio, has leído los libros. Yo los he vivido. Ambos los conocemos. ¿Cuándo una búsqueda de información ha sido fácil aun siendo un mago?

Toñete suspiró y abrió por fin los ojos. Se frotó la nuca para estirar sus esmirriados músculos.

"La policía no ha sido capaz de seguir el rastro de mis amigos.- dijo el joven apoyándose en la barandilla dándole la espalda al vacío. Harry le miró y negó con la cabeza.- Sí, ya sé que la policía jamás podría encontrar a Voldy, pero es lo único que tenemos a menos que vayamos a buscarlos nosotros mismos.

"Lo sé… pero¿por dónde empezamos?- suspiró Harry cansado.- Este mundo es completamente diferente al que yo conozco. Aquí no hay una comunidad mágica organizada. Aquí las personas mágicas viven sus vidas casi tal y como las vivían antes de todo esto. Los magos y brujas que hay no conocen sus habilidades y no hay… nada. Sólo contamos con lo que ya hay y lo que hay no nos sirve.

Harry desvió la mirada al oscuro cielo contaminado por miles de vatios de luz y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio lo que se acercaba a toda velocidad…

"¡Trix!

Toñete se volvió rápidamente y pudo ver cómo su amiga se acercaba planeando sobre sus enormes alas desplegadas. Las membranas doradas se hicieron cada vez más grandes a medida que la joven se acercaba a toda velocidad. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente gritó:

"¡Cuidado que voooooooooy!

En el último momento, dio un par de aletazos para frenar, colocó los pies por delante y aterrizó sobre los dos chicos aparatosamente tirándoles al suelo. Un momento después se incorporaba torpemente mientras mezclaba su ayuda con innumerables disculpas. Toñete se levantó inclinado sobre sí mismo mientras se apretaba un costado.

"Me has roto las costillas, pedazo de suicida.- dijo jadeando el chico.- ¿Por qué vienes volando si no sabes aterrizar?

"¿Sabes lo que cuesta mantenerse quieta en un punto en el aire¡Tengo que levantar casi 65 kilos con cada aleteo, tío! Lo único que tengo que hacer es practicar.

"¡De acuerdo!"- exclamó enfadado Toñete.- ¡Pero la próxima vez no nos utilices como colchones¿Vale?

"Además, no había tiempo para venir andando.

"¿Has averiguado algo?- preguntó Harry súbitamente interesado.

"Yo no, Nimh.- aclaró la chica.- Nos está esperando.

"¿Dónde?- preguntó Toñete.

"En el Parque Tierno Galván.

"¡Y la has dejado sola¡A estas horas!- exclamó el chico escandalizado.- Pero¿tú sabes la cantidad yonkis que hay allí?

"¡Por eso no tenía todo el tiempo de mundo!- replicó indignada Trix encaramándose de nuevo en la barandilla, como una enorme y grotesca paloma de 1'71 de altura y 4 y pico de envergadura de alas.- Estamos en la parte de atrás del Imax. ¡No tardéis!

Dicho lo cual se lanzó al vacío al tiempo que abría de nuevo las alas que al toparse con el aire hicieron un "Flap" arrancando gritos y exclamaciones de asombro entre la gente que desde la calle lo había visto. Y tan silenciosamente como había llegado, se fue.

"A veces me da una envidia…- comentó el joven mirando cómo la mancha dorada de las alas de su amiga desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero nadie le escuchaba.

Harry se había metido dentro de la casa y le contaba todo lo ocurrido a Ron y Hermione. La parejita se desapareció casi instantáneamente. Toñete aún no se acostumbraba a aquello. No por el ruido, sino por la sensación irreal de que ya no estaba algo que una milésima de segundo sí estaba ahí. Era como si cambiara todo el espacio a su alrededor de una manera que no acababa de gustarle. Entonces Harry se giró a él y dijo lo que él temía que fuera a decir.

"Yo iré contigo.

"De eso nada.- replicó Toñete.- Tú vete, que no necesito niñera.

"¿No decías que el sitio era peligroso?

"Sí, pero no para un satánico de Carabanchel, tío.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que cogía las llaves y el abono transportes.- Llegaré. Vete, en serio. Llevaré el móvil y llamaré a Nimh. Cuando salga del metro me decís dónde estáis y…

"¡Perderíamos mucho tiempo!- exclamó Harry.

"¿Y qué quieres que le haga¡Yo no me puedo aparecer y no tengo alas!

Harry resopló y cogió una bolsa vacía de cortezas (Ron le había cogido verdadero vicio a las cortezas de cerdo y era capaz de comerse bolsas enteras casi sin pestañear) y tocándola con la varita murmuró: Portus.

"¿Qué haces?

"Cuando te diga, tócalo. Uno…- indicó el inglés.

"¿Un traslador?- Toñete retrocedió un paso.- ¿Estás loco?

"… dos…

"Que no, colega, que no toco eso, que ya sé cómo va y no creo que me mole nada…

"Tres.

Harry agarró la muñeca del chico y la colocó en la bolsa al mismo tiempo que él la tocaba con la otra mano y en seguida el tirón debajo del ombligo y el torbellino de colores los envolvió. Toñete gritó horrorizado durante los dos o tres segundos que duró el viaje. Al llegar ambos pisaron con fuera el césped del parque, amarilleado por el calor y la falta de riego por la sequía. Toñete tropezó y se cayó de bruces, pero Harry se mantuvo en pie y miró a su alrededor.

El parque estaba silencioso y oscuro. A un lado se veía un edificio blanco y redondo subiendo la cuesta y las escaleras de granito… Al otro había otro edificio redondo, pero más pequeño.

"¿Cuál es el Imax?

Toñete señaló el edificio más pequeño mientras se quitaba la tierra de los pantalones negros.

"¿Y qué es?- preguntó el mago mientras empezaban a caminar hacia allí.

"Una pantalla de cine de 600 metros cuadrados y otra con forma de cúpula en el techo. Hay momentos en que estás totalmente rodeado de imágenes.- Toñete sonrió nervioso.- Allí fui a ver tu tercera película.- Harry se volvió a él extrañado.- ¡Pero no eras tú, claro! Era la adaptación del tercer libro. Y el chaval que hacía de ti apenas se te parece, de verdad.

"Ya…- dijo secamente el joven con el ceño fruncido. Luego tisqueó con la lengua.- Parece que vaya a donde vaya todo el mundo conoce mi vida con más detalles que yo mismo.

Toñete, sin saber qué decir, asintió en silencio y poco después llegaron a donde Ron, Hermione, Trix y Nimh les esperaban.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dos horas antes en el centro de Madrid.**

Nimh necesitaba una tarde libre. Se habían pasado la semana buscando cualquier pista de Voldemort y eso no era tan emocionante como lo ponían en los libros. Además de eso, la situación con las criaturas mágicas en España se estaba volviendo insostenible. Cada día aparecían en el telediario mil y una noticias sobre las atrocidades que había cometido algún ser mágico a sus convecinos, y eso teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera los vampiros se atrevían a matar a nadie.

Era todo mentira.

La gente les tenía miedo y como ellos eran minoría eran fáciles de prender. Habían formado cárceles especiales que ahora mismo estaban a rebosar de pobres magos y brujas que se asustaron y provocaron un accidente algo más espectacular de lo normal.

Toda su vida le habían hecho creer que vivía en un Estado civilizado. Los derechos de integridad, vida, libertad, respeto y justicia eran algo que si bien no se respetaba por todos, era un deber de ciudadano respetar. Ahora había gente distinta, pero seguían teniendo los mismos derechos.

Podían sentir como cualquier humano, mucho más los magos que seguían siendo humanos, exactos a la gente no mágica (se negaba en redondo a llamarlos muggles). Todo eso le dolía. Le dolía por Trix, por ella, por haber dado por hecho toda su vida que el mundo en el que vivían era mejor de lo que en realidad era.

Por eso aquella tarde había decidido dejar la búsqueda y concentrarse en sus amigos de siempre. Había quedado con ellos por el centro, irían de tiendas, a tomar algo al Vips, cosas de todos los fines de semana. Y nadie la señalaría con sospecha si algo flotaba cerca de ella, porque estaba dispuesta a no perder el control.

En esas estaba pensando sin mirar muy bien por dónde iba cuando se dio de narices con Roberto, uno de los desaparecidos compañeros del club de Crom. Los dos se quedaron un momento mirándose como lelos, como si lo último que hubieran esperado en esta vida fuera encontrarse. El chico fue el primero en reaccionar.

"¡Nimh¡Cuánto tiempo¿Qué tal te han ido los exámenes?

Ella se le quedó mirando como si de repente le hubieran salido coliflores de las orejas.

"Roberto¿eres consciente de que te hemos estado buscando por todas partes¡Creíamos que estabais en peligro! Con todo lo que está pasando...

"No estamos en peligro.

No fue la frase en sí, sino cómo la terminó lo que puso las alarmas de la chica al rojo vivo. De repente le importaba una mierda lo que les había pasado a los miembros del Crom. No iba a rescatar a nadie sin el Trío Maravilla detrás. No le habían enseñado nada de magia todavía.

"Bueno, ehm, pues me alegro de que estéis bien. Yo tengo que irme. He quedado¿sabes?- ¿Por qué en los momentos cruciales se le daba tan mal mentir?

"Yo creo que no. Vamos a charlar un rato, Nimh.

La mano de Roberto se cerró sobre su brazo como una garra. A ella nunca le habían pasado cosas de estas, y el miedo se empezó a colar en su interior como un gusano en una manzana con la única intención de pudrirla.

"Roberto, de verdad tengo que irme, por favor¡suéltame!

En la última palabra apenas le salió la voz. El chico la arrastraba hacia las calles más despejadas de gente, sin hacer mucho caso de sus inútiles intentos de zafarse. Nimh no se explicaba por qué en su estado de pánico sus poderes mágicos no aparecían por ninguna parte.

Sin poder evitarlo, vio cómo Roberto se detenía bruscamente a la entrada de un callejón donde los del Corte Inglés tiraban la basura y agarraba lo que parecía una bolsa rota. De inmediato se imaginó lo que intentaba el chico y cuando éste le agarró con más fuerza el brazo para que sus dedos también entraran en contacto con la bolsa, sucedió por fin: una intensa descarga eléctrica recorrió a Roberto de pies a cabeza, hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

Nimh respiró agitadamente durante unos instantes. Dudaba de acercarse o no a comprobar si seguía respirando. Su cerebro no podía asimilar la idea de que había intentado matarle, ni siquiera por defensa propia. Entonces vio que el pecho de Roberto se movía con lentitud. Un suspiro de alivio salió del de Nimh. Seguía vivo. Lentamente se volvió para irse corriendo y entonces Roberto le agarró del tobillo y enredó la bolsa vieja entre sus pies. Todo se volvió un torbellino de colores interminables y cuando Nimh creía estar a punto de echar hasta la primera papilla, se detuvieron bruscamente en un sitio similar al que estaban, pero bajo tierra.

Habían caído en un charco repugnante que apestaba a agua estancada. Nimh se levantó y enseguida sintió la presión de la mano de Roberto de nuevo sobre su brazo. Apretó los dientes para contener el dolor. El miedo había cedido el paso al pánico, y el pánico estaba dejando su puesto a una rabia auténtica y visceral que ni la propia chica sabía de dónde estaba sacando.

Le miró con desprecio:

-¡Me das asco! – lo dijo con todo el desdén que fue capaz de convocar.

El chico apenas se volvió a mirarla mientras contestaba, ya había comenzado a arrastrarla a una abertura mugrienta que había en el muro.

-Tú no lo entiendes Nimh, esto lo hago por mi Señor, lo hago por el bien de todos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con pena. El que fuera su amigo se había vuelto completamente loco. Se preguntó si habría sucedido así con todos los miembros del club de rol, si habían ido cayendo en una especie de "imperius" uno tras otro.

Mientras entraban por el pequeño túnel el corazón empezó a saltarle como loco en el pecho, principalmente porque ya no podía ver nada. Sólo contaba con la guía de Roberto y eso no era mucho consuelo, sobretodo cuando cada dos por tres oía rápidos correteos de lo que suponía eran ratas a su alrededor. Cuando una de ellas se le acercó lo suficiente como para rozarle pegó un respingo que le ganó un apretón especialmente doloroso por parte de su captor.

-No te inquietes. – le oyó murmurar en un susurro frío como el hielo – Ya hemos llegado.

-Pues qué bien – pensó la chica. Se le estaba ocurriendo que podía haber escapado de él nada más llegar al túnel, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando como para reaccionar a tiempo.

Alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con una enorme puerta de piedra con forma de arco gótico, en el borde exterior tenía grabados una serie de signos que le hacían recordar los que aparecían en el anillo único. "Esto ha sido cosa de los chicos, seguro" pensó Nimh. Podía parecer una estupidez, pero pensar en tonterías cuando algo la ponía muy nerviosa solía tener un efecto relajante. En seguida abandonó la idea cuando al acercarse Roberto con ella a la puerta sintió una especie como de campo de energía invisible que la tiraba para atrás de un modo brusco y desagradable. Al minuto después, las puertas chirriaban y se abrían lentamente dejando paso a los dos recién llegados.

Nimh no quería pensar en lo que había detrás de esas puertas. Lo que venía a ser lo mismo que el deseo de evitar ver a Lord Voldemort. Pero cuando acabó de entrar en el amplio recinto que le recordaba a la galería central de una iglesia, no pudo hacer nada para dejar de fijarse en él. La verdad, parecía el emperador de la guerra de las galaxias. Otra tontería para relajarse. Lo que sí que era definitivamente escalofriante era la atmósfera de secta satánica que reinaba en el lugar. Antes no lo había percibido demasiado, pero ahora notaba con claridad cómo de cada uno de los miembros del Cd – Crom que estaban apostados en dos hileras, a ambos lados de la silla ritual en la que se aposentaba su señor, se desprendía un aura de maldad en estado puro como jamás soñó conocer. Con todo y con eso, las marionetas del lord oscuro no eran más que espejos reflectantes de la oscuridad del propio lord, que parecía llenar todo de frío y desesperanza.

Nimh vio cómo el señor oscuro le hacía un leve gesto con la cabeza a su acompañante y éste la empujó hacia el centro de la sala.

La chica se encontraba en un estado de histeria como no lo había conocido nunca. Giró la cabeza y empezó a reconocer a todos los miembros del antiguo club de rol. Sus caras estaban serias, sin expresión alguna. Ella, que había visto tanta vida en esos rostros, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de pena por ellos. Al final y al cabo, no imaginaba nada más horroroso que convertirse en aquello con lo que siempre soñaste combatir.

Cuando por fin estuvieran solos, Nimh apenas se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Tenía la horrible calma de aquel que sabe que está a punto de morir y no quiere pensar mucho en ello para no perder el control a manos del miedo.

"No voy a matarte.

Ella no le creía y sólo el oír su voz había bastado para ponerle los pelos de punta. Sin embargo no pudo evitar levantar la mirada por curiosidad. El mago oscuro se había levantado del trono ritual y su capucha se había vuelto un poco para atrás, con lo cual ella podía vislumbrar la mayoría de su cara, aunque no con la suficiente claridad como para atisbar la nariz de serpiente. Descendió los escalones que lo situaban por encima de ella hasta situarse frente a frente, ella se sorprendió de que apenas le sacara unos centímetros, Harry debía de sacarle una cabeza por lo menos. Claro, ya tenía la razón por la que el chaval no le tenía un ápice de miedo.

"Si no va a matarme ¿por qué me ha traído aquí?

El mago la miró fijamente, lo que la obligó a bajar la mirada al no poder soportar la suya. Satisfecho con esa pequeña muestra de humildad, Voldemort suspiró en silencio y comenzó a andar hacia la izquierda de la sala donde hizo aparecer dos butacas de chintz con una simple floritura de la mano.

"Supongo que Harry ya te habrá contado que toda esta situación ha sido obra mía.

Nimh se quedó mirándole en silencio. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionada en cierta forma: Harry no les había contado nada. Voldemort se sentó en una de las butacas y le invitó con un gesto de la mano a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Ella rehusó el ofrecimiento y se quedó pensativa, intentando poner lo que esperaba que fuese una cara de póquer.

"No me importa reconocer que no ha salido de la manera que esperaba. El objetivo funcional de la energía tántrica era el pasado, no la interdimensionalidad. La chica Granger ya debe de haberlo adivinado. Una bruja muy inteligente, tu amiguita.

Nimh seguía en silencio, no tenía ni idea de lo que era la energía tántrica. Le picaba bastante la curiosidad, pero la pregunta que de verdad estaba martilleando la cabeza era¿por qué Voldemort le estaba contando todo eso¿Cuándo iban a empezar las torturas y las preguntas? No es que lo deseara, pero estar allí, con el asesino más temido del mundo mágico sentado delante de ella, charlando tranquilamente, no es la idea que se había hecho después de leer los libros. Y en realidad la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

"No sabes de lo que te estoy hablando ¿verdad?- inquirió Voldemort en un susurro suave que la chica apenas alcanzó a oír.

"La verdad es que no.- le respondió con la misma suavidad en una voz que a duras penas pudo reconocer como suya.

"Yo pretendía retrasar mi batalla con Potter volviendo al pasado. Pero algo salió mal, y mezclé a este mundo. Debes creerme, no lo hice a propósito. Todas las consecuencias que estoy presenciando no me gustan nada.

"Eso le pasa por cobarde.- A Nimh se le escapó antes de que pudiera recordar que se estaba jugando la vida. La expresión de su interlocutor se endureció unos instantes, lo suficiente como para que ella olvidara que tenía sangre en las venas.

La siguiente frase de Voldemort la dejó de piedra:

"¿Acaso tú no habrías hecho lo posible para retrasar tu muerte de estar en mi lugar?

El tono había sido apesadumbrado, cansado, más sincero de lo que se había esperado oír. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había dejado entrever una de las facetas que la autora no permitía que salieran en los libros. El hombre derrotado, asustado y perdido que tenía delante de ella no le inspiraba odio, ni el miedo que esperaba, sino una profunda pena. Pena por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, pena porque le veía como una victima del mundo que lo había rechazado. ¿Era mejor Harry que él por haber sido capaz de superar las dificultades y mantenerse en el camino correcto¿Era mejor por haber sido más fuerte¿Hasta que punto se podía culpar a Voldemort de reaccionar según un mecanismo de defensa y haber entrado en la dinámica de la autocompasión, el rechazo, y al final, la oscuridad?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"No me compadezcas. Soy muy orgulloso. Tampoco te confíes. Estarías muerta de no ser porque ahora estamos en un aprieto mucho más importante que mi guerra contra Potter.

El mago oscuro contemplaba a la chica detenidamente, con una mano ocultando su rostro marchito sin un atisbo de expresión.

Ella le seguía mirando, profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Sólo pasados unos segundos, fue capaz de procesar lo que le había dicho. El efecto fue inmediato: volvió a ponerse en guardia.

"¿Qué aprieto?

"Esta unión de mundos aún no ha acabado. La magia ha sido revelada a los muggles. Si la situación no se controla esos estúpidos acabarán por atacarnos. Y entonces el mundo que sueñan tus estúpidos amiguitos se destruirá para siempre.

"Ese mundo también le sueño yo. Y todo esto es culpa suya.

"Por eso quiero ayudar.

"Usted no es capaz de ayudar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

"Ir por libre ahora sería un suicidio.

"Usted mismo me ha dicho que no podía confiar.

"No estoy pidiendo tu confianza, aunque si quisiera podría persuadirte para que me la dieras.

La mirada de jactancia que le echó el nigromante hizo que a Nimh le doliera el orgullo, la autoestima y el ego más profundo. Un enfado descomunal empezó a gestarse muy dentro de ella, y sin darse cuenta su mirada comenzó a despedir auténtica furia.

"No se lo crea tanto.- el tono le salió más amenazador de lo que había pretendido. Pero no se dio cuenta.

Siguió mirándole como si sólo con eso pudiera prenderle fuego, al más puro estilo "Trix". En vez de eso, la butaca desocupada que había a su izquierda empezó a levitar sin oscilar en lo más mínimo. Voldemort sólo se permitió un leve atisbo de asombro en sus gélidos ojos rojos. En seguida levantó una mano para hacer descender la butaca. Nimh que se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado no quiso dejarse vencer e intentó concentrarse todo lo posible para que la butaca no descendiera sin apartar los ojos de su oponente. Hubo un duelo de voluntades que pareció durar una eternidad, hasta que unos minutos después, Voldemort se relajó y la silla subió disparada hasta el techo de la bóveda, rebotó y se precipitó estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.

Nimh retrocedió impresionada por lo que acababa de suceder. Pero tuvo el tino de recuperar la compostura antes de que las miradas de ambos se volvieran a cruzar.

"¿Y?- dijo Voldemort sin una pizca de amabilidad en el tono.

"No sé qué quiere de mi. Pero no le voy a dar nada. Usted es un mal bicho.

Se quedó callada un instante, pensando con dolor en la metedura de pata. Para su asombro, el mago oscuro alzó levemente una comisura, en lo que debía ser para él una versión de la risa humana.

"¿Y quién no lo es?

"Mis amigos no lo son.

Voldemort dejó escapar un leve bufido de incredulidad, impropio de un digno caballero inglés.

"Le admito que nadie es bueno del todo, pero nada más.

"Es increíble.

"¿El qué es increíble?

Voldemort no dijo nada, en cambio se le quedó mirando en silencio. Nimh no quiso suponer que le había caído bien al nigromante. Empezó a hacerse a la idea de que tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. La charla ya había durado demasiado para su gusto.

"Harry no va a confiar en mi. Necesito que seas mi enlace.

"Su espía.- la chica no se lo podía creer. Antes pensaba que no la respetaba, ahora lo sabía de seguro, pero¿qué se había estado esperando?

"No, sólo pasaras la información que yo quiero que pases.

"Información manipulada, claro.

"No, te daré una prueba de mi buena fe.

"Y a cambio querrá información de lo que estamos haciendo.

"No.

Nimh se le quedó mirando. ¿Por qué no cogía y se iba simplemente¿Qué era eso de la buena fe?

"Quiero hacer un trato contigo. Tienes mucho potencial.

"O sea, que me cree lo suficientemente idiota para confiar en usted con una palabrita que me diga, pero tengo potencial¿no?

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?- hubo unos tres a cuatro segundos de tenso y perplejo silencio. Luego añadió: Harry no es el único que puede ser un héroe.

"¿Qué está insinuando?

"Que te subestimas. Aún eres joven. Tienes que aprender. La pregunta es¿acaso ellos han dado muestras de querer molestarse en enseñarte?

"¿Enseñarme qué¿Magia¿Y qué me está diciendo¿Qué a cambio de utilizarme como mensajero me enseñaría artes oscuras?

"Te enseñaría magia.

"SU versión de la magia.

"No creas que mi conocimiento es tan limitado. Sé ponerme en su lugar, es por eso que sobreviví a Dumbledore.

"No puedo creer que me crea tan idiota como para aceptar.

"Y yo no creo que llegues a ser tan idiota como para renunciar. No serías un mortífago. No te tengo en tan baja estima.

"Pues menudo consuelo.- La ironía fue demasiado evidente, volvía a estar bastante enfadada.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, señorita.- ahora él también estaba enfadado, el siseo había sido estremecedoramente agresivo.- Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

"¿Tiene algo más que decirme?- a Nimh le temblaban las aletas de la nariz. Ya no tenía miedo, pero tampoco ganas de quedarse en la misma habitación con ese tipo mucho más tiempo.

"Uno de tus amigos se ha vuelto loco. Esa marioneta escapó de mi control.

"Parece que no somos perfectos¿ehe?

"Puede que asesine a alguien.

"¿Y por qué no hace algo?

"Ya te he dicho que está fuera de control. ¿Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo o vas a intentar detenerle antes de que le haga daño a nadie?

"¿Dónde está?

"Hay un parque cercano a una construcción en forma de esfera blanca¿sabes dónde te digo?

"Sí.

"La última vez que le vieron mis siervos dicen que murmuraba algo de un tal oeste y daba pistas del lugar. Ellos no pueden detenerle. Él también ha resultado ser un mago. Así que te recomiendo que no hagas nada hasta que lleguen tus amiguitos. No estás preparada.

Aquello casi vuelve a sacar a Nimh de sus casillas, pero mantuvo la compostura.

"Bien, entonces tengo que irme ya. ¿Dónde estoy?

"Uno de los chicos te llevará al exterior para que puedas contactar con alguien.- al ver la mirada de asco que le dirigió la chica le respondió.- No esperarías que fuese tan estúpido de dejarte saber dónde está mi guarida ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, sintió la leve presión de un a mano sobre el moretón del brazo y pegó un respingo. Roberto volvía a estar a su lado y tiraba suavemente de ella para llevarla a la salida. Nimh le echó una última mirada de desafío al mago oscuro y después se encaminó hacia la puerta de hierro.

"¡Nimh!- a ella le sorprendió de verdad que se supiera su nombre, como cuando descubrió una vez que se lo sabía un profesor que tenía más de cien alumnos en cada clase de las cuatro o cinco que daba. Se giró para enfrentarle de nuevo mientras decía con sorna:

"¿Sí, Tom?

"Aún no me has dicho lo que piensas de mi propuesta de colaboración.

Ella se le quedó mirando. Pensaba. Sólo pensaba.

"Nimh¿qué te pasa?

"Nada, mujer¿a mí qué me va a pasar a parte de que deberíamos estar ya movilizados por todo el parque buscándole?

Trix se apartó un poco de su irascible amiga, pero no se dio por vencida.

"No te preocupes, seguro que no es para tanto.

"¿Qué no es para tanto¿Me estás diciendo que aunque quizá alguien que conocemos se convierta en breve en el asesino de la katana sin katana no es para tanto?

"Pero¿por qué das tanto crédito a lo que te ha dicho Roberto?- replicó Trix.- Yo no confiaría mucho en un tío que ha desaparecido durante 10 días y luego vuelve para decir que uno del Crom, que ni siquiera sabemos quién es porque no te lo ha dicho, se ha vuelto loco, que también es mago, y que va a organizar una escabechina en el Parque Tierno Galván.

Nimh la miró nerviosa, con cara de pocos amigos. Durante un momento parecía que no sabía qué responder.

"Pues yo le creo¿vale? Roberto tampoco estaba muy normal¿sabes? Y a saber lo que les habrá pasado. Y con toda la tensión que hay en todas partes… Lo justo, que te conviertas en mago y te tengas que controlar las 24 horas del día para no estallar y liar alguna y acabar con los huesos en la cárcel más cercana.

"¡Aun así no es motivo para liarte a matar gente!- dijo Trix contagiada del nerviosismo de su amiga.- ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo¿Y Alicia? Tú por lo menos sigues siendo humana.

Nimh ante aquello no pudo menos que relajar la expresión y mirar culpable a Trix que, sin querer, en la discusión, había levantado sutilmente las alas dándole la sensación de que se había hecho más grande, aunque sabía que era una ilusión óptica.

"Lo siento.- musitó la bruja mientras se enganchaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.- Pero de verdad que mi miedo está fundado.

Trix bufó y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Entonces vio al par de figuras que bajaban por el camino de arena hasta ellos. Toñete parecía no haber pasado por la mejor experiencia de su vida mientras que Harry simplemente les miraba con expresión seria. A su lado Ron se adelantó y fue hasta Harry al que separó y le dijo algo en privado dejando a Toñete ir directamente hasta donde estaba Trix. La miró a ella y luego miró a Nimh y notó enseguida el ambiente tenso.

"¿Qué ha pasado?

"Y yo qué sé.- escupió Trix.- Pregúntaselo tú. Yo me voy a hacer algo útil.

Ante lo cual extendió las alas dio un par de zancadas, saltó sobre el banco donde Hermione estaba sentada escribiendo rápidamente en una libreta y con unos aletazos levantó el vuelo alejándose de allí.

Toñete la vio alejarse y luego se giró a Nimh, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Harry le llamó.

"Quedaos aquí¿vale? Si es verdad que es un mago y no controla sus poderes quizá sea más peligroso de lo que parece. Nos encargaremos nosotros.- entonces se percató de la ausencia de Trix.- ¿Dónde está Trix?

"Se ha ido hace un momento.- dijo Hermione con aire ausente mientras guardaba la libreta en su bolso y se levantaba.

Quizá fue el tono o más bien fue lo que no llegó a decir, pero a Toñete le parecía que aquel comentario tenía más mala intención de lo que parecía.

"¿Y adónde?- preguntó Harry perplejo.

"Supongo que a rastrear el parque desde el aire.- dijo Toñete en defensa de su amiga.

"Espero que no se acerque demasiado si lo encuentra.- dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta. Luego se giró de nuevo.- No os mováis¿de acuerdo?

"Tranquilo, tío.- comentó Toñete con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente el chico se atrevió a empezar a hablar.

"¿Qué ha pasado, tía¿Por qué Trix se ha ido así?

"Ya sabes que desde que le salieron esas alas se enfada con facilidad. En realidad es una tontería.

"No estaba enfadada, Nimh.- dijo Toñete.- Estaba dolida.

"La verdad es que todo esto de la transformación es más complicado de lo que parecía, tío.- dijo Nimh frotándose los ojos cansada.- No creo que podamos llevar una vida normal nunca más.

Había aterrizado un poco más al oeste de donde estaban sus amigos. Había empezado a llorar y las sacudidas del llanto peligraban su vuelo, y además con las lágrimas no veía bien, así que cuando vio un claro en el parque decidió aterrizar de la única manera que sabía sin acabar en el suelo: rozar el suelo y correr unos metros hasta que paraba. Al quedarse quieta vio su silueta recortada en la arena plateada por la luz de la farola y no supo qué hacer ni qué sentir.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo lateral de sus pantalones y sacó la carta del ayuntamiento. Era una especie de censo que estaban haciendo a raíz de lo que había pasado. Pedían información detallada de las personas que habían sido afectadas por la entrada a saco de la magia en el planeta. El señor Gallardón pedía con muchísima educación que señalaran con una X si se era humano mágico o humano transformado en algún tipo de animal mitológico. Si la segunda opción era la elegida pedía información del tipo de animal (y ponían opciones) y el teléfono de información que daría la dirección y los datos de la clínica veterinaria más cercana para hacer un chequeo completo.

La arrugó en su mano y la tiró a la papelera mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no volver a estallar en lágrimas.

Y encima Nimh le decía que claro, que menudo estrés ser mago, que con un "flus" que te diera podías acabar en la cárcel. A ella en cambio posiblemente la sacrificarían como a un perro rabioso. Pero podía ser peor. Estaba Alicia, la orco. Después de aquel día en el Metro habían seguido en contacto. Era una chica majísima que estudiaba farmacia y que de buenas a primeras de ser una chica castaña, de 1'67 de altura y ojos marrones, se había convertido en un ser decididamente desagradable, verde, de pronto agresivo y de casi 2 metros de altura. Su vida había cambiado para siempre, era una criatura "de las malas" típicas de los libros, pero seguía siendo Alicia, una chica normal. Y en esa situación había un montón de gente más que no podía controlar sus nuevos instintos o poderes y que, para mantener la paz y la seguridad en las calles, se veían perseguidos por la policía y a veces por el ejército, hasta encerrarlos para mantenerlos alejados de la "gente normal".

¡Ellos también eran gente normal! Nunca lo habían dejado de ser.

Pero por mucho que le enfadara la situación, no se permitía perder el control. Aún no había llegado a pasar nada grave con ella. Se enfadaba mucho, pero siempre estaba Nimh para calmarla o trataba de ver las cosas de otro modo. No sabía qué podía pasar si un día se enfadaba de verdad. Mucho se temía que se convirtiera en un dragón completo y le daba pavor. Pavor de que hiciera algo que no pudiera evitar llevada por la ira en plan Hulk o algo así. Y pavor porque la policía no se molestaría en meterla en una jaula. Directamente acabarían con ella.

Se puso de cuclillas abrazándose las rodillas mientras se cubría con las alas.

Si sólo hubiera una posibilidad de poner las cosas en su sitio, de devolver a Harry y a los demás a los libros, de deshacerse de esas alas… Suspiró y giró la cabeza rápidamente al oír unos pasos que arrastraban los pies en el camino de arena.

Se incorporó lentamente mientras miraba en dirección de la fuente del ruido.

La silueta más que caminar trastabillaba de tal manera que un pie acababa delante del otro haciéndole avanzar. Trix venció su aprensión primera de que fuera un yonki más de los que pululaban por aquel parque y dio un par de pasos al frente tratando de distinguirle la cara, pero el pelo largo y la cabeza gacha lo hacía casi imposible, así que dio unos cuantos pasos más.

Entonces la silueta se detuvo y la miró desde la oscuridad. La chica también se quedó quieta, con el corazón en un puño. ¿Sería el loco del Crom del que había hablado Nimh? Desde luego a aquella luz no podía verle bien.

"Aparta.

La luz se hizo en la mente de Trix cuando reconoció la voz a duras penas de su amigo Álvaro. Sonaba ronca y cascada, como si estuviera afónico, pero era su voz sin duda.

"¿Álvaro?- Trix se acercó un poco más.

"¡No te acerques y quítate de mi camino!- gritó el chico. Entonces una especie de bola de energía salió de su mano iluminándole brevemente el brazo y el rostro con una luz rojiza que salió disparada hacia ella, pero que se estrelló a sus pies.

Trix pegó un respingo asustada y quedó plenamente convencida de que lo que había contado Nimh era absolutamente cierto. Álvaro estaba loco y era peligroso. Se quedó inmóvil en su sitio sin atreverse a mover un músculo por miedo de que la siguiente bola de energía, que había dejado un boquete chamuscado en el suelo, no fuera de advertencia.

Entonces Álvaro al ver que no se movía se atrevió a avanzar hacia ella. Sin duda iba a cruzar el claro para llegar al sendero que bajaba la pendiente hacia una especie de teatro romano en el que se reunían los yonkis por la noche y que ella había visto desde el aire. Cuando llegó a su altura Trix preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?

"Devolverles la bofetada.- contestó el chico con voz temblorosa.

"¿Cómo¿Ensañándote con esa gente de ahí abajo?- trató de no poner en su voz más que inocencia para no provocarle.- Ellos no tiene la culpa de…

"Son normales¿no?

"No lo sé, Álvaro, pero…

"¿Lo son o no?- preguntó otra vez con el tono crispado de quien está al borde del ataque de nervios.

"Posiblemente.- admitió Trix. Álvaro dio un par de pasos más, pero Trix no sabía cómo detenerle. Quizá si seguían hablando…- Lo único que conseguirás es que te metan en la cárcel de por vida, tío, piénsalo.

"Que lo piense…- dijo el joven deteniéndose de nuevo.- Me meterán en la cárcel en cuanto tengan la más mínima excusa y lo sabes. La gente está acusando a todos los afectados por la magia porque tienen miedo. ¡Nos tienen miedo, Trix! Así que¿por qué no aprovecharse? Si tienen miedo que lo tengan de verdad.

"Pero Álvaro¿no ves que lo que dices no puede traer nada más que caos¿Qué quieres, que todos los que hayamos acabado con magia o con alas o con lo que sea utilicemos nuestros poderes para aterrorizar a la gente? Ese no es el camino…

"Qué bonito, pero eso no te lo crees ni tú.- dijo casi con repugnancia el chico.- Tú también has recibido la carta del ayuntamiento¿verdad?

Trix no respondió, pero apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Aquel era un punto débil, pero aún así…

"Sí, y es humillante. No sabes hasta qué punto te comprendo, pero lo que no puedes hacer es rebajarte a su nivel. Si te conviertes en el monstruo que ellos esperan que seas ya no habrá salvación ni para unos ni para otros.

Álvaro sonrió tristemente y ahogó una risa irónica.

"¿Y esperarás paciente a que todo el mundo piense lo mismo?- preguntó el teleco haciendo un gesto con las manos para señalar a todo a su alrededor.- ¿Qué pasará cuando descubras que quizá tus poderes como mujer dragón no se limitan a tener unas bonitas alas a la espalda¿Crees que cuando vean que puedes ser una amenaza para ellos te van a dejar argumentar como lo estas haciendo ahora conmigo?

"No todo el mundo piensa así.- replicó la chica.- Hay mucha gente que comprende que detrás de cada criatura mágica hay una persona.

"Han encerrado a mi padre, Trix.- dijo el chico endureciendo la mirada. La chica no pudo evitar palidecer.- Yo soy un mago, pero él se despertó siendo un vampiro. Le tienen a base de sangre de cerdo y de vaca en una celda en Alcalá-Meco. Sólo porque a mi vecina le daba miedo tenerle viviendo en el mismo rellano.

"Pero eso no te da carta blanca para hacer daño a nadie.- replicó desesperada la chica.

"¡Han destrozado a mi familia!- gritó el joven con los ojos inyectados en sangre.- Esta… magia, que de repente nos ha invadido ha destruido muchas vidas, la mía y la de mi padre entre ellas, y las autoridades en vez de adaptarse, lo que hacen es intentar taparlo, tratando de ignorarlo para seguir con sus cómodas vidas, todo a costa de machacarnos a nosotros, que no tenemos culpa de nada.

"Pero la gente de ahí abajo tampoco la tiene. Por favor, tío, ven conmigo, seguro que todo se arregla y…- Trix dio un par de pasos adelante hacia el chico pero Álvaro simplemente levantó una mano y le lanzó una bola de energía que le impactó de lleno en el pecho.

Trix sintió el golpe que la hizo detenerse y llevarse las manos hasta el esternón, sombrada y asustada, aunque casi no le había dolido.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me detengas.

"Quizá, pero tú de ahí no te mueves.- dijo una voz masculina a la derecha.

Ron apareció con la varita en alto y señalándole directamente. Harry y Hermione le seguían también con la varita en la mano. Entonces Álvaro, al verse acorralado miró furibundo a Trix mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Tía, qué mal escoges a tus amigos.

Ella seguía con las manos en el pecho, en estado de shock, pero el rápido movimiento del teleco la sacó de su ensimismamiento ya que de alguna manera lanzó una serie de bolas de energía a los 3 experimentados magos que sirvió para que se distrajeran lo suficiente y Álvaro desapareciera con un "pop" en el aire.

"Mierda, este tío sí que conoce algo de magia.- refunfuñó Ron. Luego miró a Trix que miraba ausente la escena.- ¿Hacia dónde iba?

"Hacia el teatro romano que hay bajando por ahí.- dijo señalando vagamente el sendero.- No le hagáis daño.

Ron y Hermione desaparecieron inmediatamente, pero Harry se la quedó mirando un momento antes de desaparecerse también. Trix se volvió y decidió volver caminando al Imax, donde Nimh y Toñete, esperaban a que volvieran. No le importaba que esos tres hubieran escuchado la conversación y ni siquiera le importó la mirada de curiosidad mezclada con mal rollo de Harry. Estaba confundida, dolida y agotada por todo lo que estaba pasando en su mundo. Y cuando se internó en la oscuridad no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente sola.

La burda y moderna versión de teatro romano se basaba en unas gradas que formaban una especie de semicírculo alrededor de una extensión de tierra y un escenario de piedra pintarrajeado por generaciones de graffitis. Cuando llegaron, sólo quedaban algunas personas de aspecto lamentable huyendo como podían de la locura que se había desatado al pie de las gradas.

Hermione levantó la varita y sin siquiera acercarse dijo:

"Inmobilus totalus.

Inmediatamente Álvaro se quedó tieso y cayó redondo al suelo de tierra. Entonces los tres magos se acercaron y vieron que, a pesar de haber llegado casi al mismo tiempo, al chico le había dado tiempo a herir de gravedad a dos hombres y a inmovilizar a una mujer que ahora les miraba aterrorizada desde las profundidades de sus ojos hundidos y ojerosos.

"¡No me hagáis daño, por favor, que no os he hecho nada¡Por favor!

"Tranquila.- dijo Hermione acercándose a ella.- Venimos a ayudar.

A su lado oyó cómo Ron chasqueaba la lengua.

"Para estos dos habría que llamar a una ambulancia o algo, chicos.- comentó el pelirrojo observando con ojo crítico a los dos hombres que yacían inconscientes con graves quemaduras provocadas posiblemente por esas bolas de energía tan peculiares.

"Me duele…- se quejaba la mujer lastimeramente mientras se trataba de alcanzar los tobillos.

Hermione estaba examinando las ataduras y frunció el ceño.

"Harry, mira esto.

"Niña, desátame, por favor…- gimió de nuevo la mujer entre sollozos.

"Si, señora, no se preocupe. Ahora mismo.- contestó la chica. Harry se acercó y miró a la luz de su varita las ligaduras que ataban los tobillos de la desdichada drogadicta.- ¿Te suenan de algo?

"Voldemort.- dijo el moreno más para sí que para su amiga.- Este chico tiene mucho que contarnos.

Entonces rozó la cuerda mágica con su varita y las ligaduras se cortaron limpiamente. La mujer se puso en pie como pudo, trastabilló mientras les miraba con pavor y se fue corriendo dejándoles solos.

"Hay que avisar a Antonio para que llame a alguien y que se lleven a estos dos. Es evidente que las causas son mágicas y si cualquiera de las otras dos lo hiciera se verían en un apuro.- continuó Harry.- Hermione, llévate al chico a casa de Antonio y mantenlo inconsciente hasta que yo vuelva. Ron, ve a avisar a Antonio y tráelo. Luego vuelve y quédate con las chicas.

Ambos asintieron y ejecutaron sus órdenes rápidamente. Ron tardó algo más porque Toñete se negó en redondo en utilizar otro traslador para un trayecto de apenas 5 minutos andando. Cuando Ron volvió a desaparecer los dos chicos se quedaron solos en la tenue luz de la única farola que había sobrevivido a las gamberradas y que estaba a unos 4 metros de distancia. Toñete sacó el móvil y marcó el 112.

"En 5 minutos la ambulancia estará aquí.- comentó visiblemente preocupado.- Deberías irte tú también.

"Quería hablar contigo un momento.- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en las gradas. Toñete le miró mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.- Conocías a ese chico¿verdad?

"Era compañero de la escuela y estaba en mi club de rol. Sí, le conocía mucho.- Toñete suspiró y se frotó la cara con una mano.- No sé cómo ha podido hacer algo así. Era un chaval estupendo.

"Creo que tengo una idea aproximada de lo que les ha ocurrido a tus amigos de la facultad.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Toma 1: Voldemort encuentra CD-Crom, 3/27... ¡Prevenidooooos! Y... ¡ACCIÓN!

Voldemort estaba perdido. Según intentaba salir del laberinto de pasillos empezaba a latirle el corazón con más fuerza, corría y corría sin ver el final de ese interminable sótano. Todo el ambiente muggle le hacía más opresivo, hasta que por fin encontró un elemento de su mundo: una aldaba con forma de dragón.

Se detuvo intentando recobrar el aliento, miró hacía ambos lados y llamó a la puerta con algo de desconfianza.

Un sonido retumbante se oyó desde el otro lado, Voldemort se estremeció involuntariamente, retrocedió un par de pasos mientras veía cómo la puerta se abría y una extraña neblina cubierta de una luz blanca intensa se expandía hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y entonces . . .

¡Apareció la Faraona por cantares!

"Ojos rooooojos, rooooooojos cooooomo laaaaaa alboraaaada,

rojos como el vino roooojo

y el rooooojo, roooojo fresón

CHOF y Voldy se desmayó.

Alex de la Iglesia se levanta en toda su oronda figura, aparta la máscara de Darth Vader que acaricia con deseo y grita:

-¡A la mierda la toma!- luego va hacia Voldemort y le pega un par de pataditas con la punta del pie.- Hay que joderse...

-Oiga, maéhtro¿qué pasa conmigo?- pregunta la Lola .

"¿Una ensaladita?" pregunta Harry apareciendo por atrás con un bol de ensalada refrigerada.

"Ozú, quillo¿ya no se come bien en Espania?"

"¿Ein?" le responde el inglés, abrumado por esa respuesta de la que el NODO más obsoleto estaría más que orgulloso.

"Harry¿de dónde has sacado eso?" Hermione acaba de llegar al plató y contempla con desconfianza el cacharrito de plástico que sujeta su amigo, que tiene la boca llena (no sabemos de qué, porque todo el mundo sabe que esas ensaladas están en un bol de 2 cm x 2 cm). Este chico no nos come bien, le sacas del pastel de riñones ...

Alex de la Iglesia vuelve hasta su casco adorado de Darth Vader y coge el móvil:

-Con esta panda de giris no hay quien trabaje.- comenta entre dientes mientras marca un teléfono. Al cabo de unos segundos le contestan.- ¡Santiago! Tío menudo problemón. Sí... ni te cuento... buah, no, si ya, te tenía que haber hecho caso... Jajajajaja, pues vale, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de señores de casi 40 años con sobrepeso vestidos de Guerrero Luna. Oye que si te pasas por aquí, necesito un friki que haga de friki... Sí, la Lola es bastante friki, pero nooooo... digamos que no cumple el perfil...

"¡Anda mira, como en OT!- comentó Ron por detrás, que casualmente pasaba por ahí... y nadie sabía por qué.

"¿Y este qué coño hace aquí?- comenta Alex mirándolo con estupor.- Que sí, Santi, tío, que te vengas.

Toma 2: Voldemort encuentra CD-Crom, 3/28... ¡Prevenidooooos! Y... ¡ACCIÓN!

Voldemort estaba perdido. Según intentaba salir del laberinto de pasillos empezaba a latirle el corazón con más fuerza, corría y corría sin ver el final de ese interminable sótano. Todo el ambiente muggle le hacía más opresivo, hasta que por fin encontró un elemento de su mundo: una aldaba con forma de dragón.

Se detuvo intentando recobrar el aliento, miró hacía ambos lados y llamó a la puerta con algo de desconfianza.

Un sonido retumbante se oyó desde el otro lado, Voldemort se estremeció involuntariamente, retrocedió un par de pasos mientras veía cómo la puerta se abría y una extraña neblina cubierta de una luz blanca intensa se expandía hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y entonces . . .

"¡Qué pasa majete¿Y el Atleti qué¿Otra vez campeón de Europa?"

"¿Pero tú eres tonto o te parieron del revés?", Voldemort tiene los ojos rojos brillantes, en plan semáforo que te cagach.

"Oye, sin faltar, que llamo a unos colegas del barrio ... ¡Anda¡Una chinita!"

Cho le mira con temor.

"Sí, yo, disculpe, buscaba a Harry Potter"

"¿Javi Lopez? Ni puñetera idea, yo me llamo Torrente, si tienes un rato ..."

"Harryyyyyy" Cho se aleja chillando y corriendo mientras hace el molino con los brazos y las piernas.

Y ... aparece Harry.

"¿Ein?"

(Alex ojea con cara de maniaco el guión sin encontrar nada de lo que pasa en escena)

"Hombre, chaval¿te apetece que nos hagamos unas pajillas?"

"¿EIN?" A Voldemort le está empezando a caer bien el gordito gracioso.

"Hablemos de cine ... ¿te gustan las películas de gladiadores?"

Harry al borde del colapso nervioso, la mente sexualmente subdesarrollada no sólo no va a toda velocidad sino que se acaba de quedar sin gasolina, con lo cara que está, me cago en la mar salá.

CORTEEEEEEEEEN

Alex de la Iglesia, director entre directores, insignia madre de los frikis españoles, está acurrucado en un rincón del plató, meneándose con un dedo en la boca y el casco de darth vader bien agarrao.

Ron se acerca y comenta "Dios, esto cada vez se empieza a parecer más al señor de los anillos...

Torrente a cámara

"Chavalines, mensaje importante de vuestro tío Torrente: NO TOMÉIS DROGAS ... pintaos una cicatriz en la frente, OS LAS DARÁN GRATIS"

Torrente se va riéndose por lo bajo (jejejeje) mientras comenta: "Se lo tenía callaíto el cabrón, jejeje.

Entonces Torrente cae fulminado. Al otro lado del rayo fulminador en cuestión está Harry, que por fin había encontrado una gasolinera para su cerebro.

"¡10 euros por 6 litros de gasofa, cabrón¡¡Y todo por tu culpa¿Y qué demonios es un gladiador?- esta última pregunta dicha con un deje de histeria.

El electricista apaga las luces.

"No veo.- dice Ron en un ataque de lucidez (nótese el juego de palabras).

"¿No jodas?- dice el electricista.- Este es un modo "sutil" de deciros que os larguéis ya, que siempre me hacéis lo mismo. ¿No tenéis casa?

"Pues...- Harry duda en la oscuridad.- no.

"Pringao, con lo que cobras...- comenta el electricista.- ¡Y haced el favor de no meter espaguetis en los enchufes, que petan, joder!

"Entonces¿pa'qué son?- pregunta de nuevo Ron.

"Harry¿le has dado la medicación?- pregunta Hermione.

"Mierda, ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo.

Se oye un estruendo. Alguien se ha tropezado en la oscuridad y se oye un grito.

"Mi "harma", me pue'o vorvé ya al inframundo¡Shiquillo, que allí no dan permisos eternos! Oyes¿dónde está el gordito salao, ese¿Er del urinal negro¿Oyes? Arsa, quillo¿puedo ir antes ar baño¿Oyes? Mira, que entre la oscuridad y eso ... que a mi me da mal fario lo de los fantasmas¿eh¿Oyes? ...

FIN


	3. Puntos de vista

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, bueno nos hemos retrasado un poco. La distancia, las vacaciones y el Príncipe Mestizo tienen la culpa, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Por cierto¿qué os ha parecido? A nosotras nos ha encantado (aunque Lamia piensa que podría haber tratado ciertos puntos que se salta y que algunos capítulos del principio sobran) y claro, después de eso no podíamos seguir el fic del mismo modo, así que aviso: **MACRO DISCLAIMER:** Este fic contendrá a partir de ahora datos que aparecen en el Principe Mestizo, así que avisamos de posibles **spoilers**¿vale? Aunque son spoilers muy suavitos...

**Yadhwiga**: Por dios, no nos tengas con esa intriga. ¿De dónde viene tu nick? Por otro lado (Lamia y Nimh se colocan la beca y el birrete - otra vez - y sonrientes recogen el diploma de "Progresa adecuadamente" con una sonrisa Profidén): Gracias. Jo, esperamos que no decaiga, porque si no lo llevamos claro... Y las consecuencias reales de la magia en el mundo aún están por empezar, jeje, ya verás. ¡Un abrazo!

**Mariana**: No te preocupes, la historia verdadera no girará a la comedia. Para eso están las tomas falsas. La historia principal no digo yo que no tenga sus momentos de risas, pero la verdad es que en esa historia la situación no está para mucha fiesta. Pero ya ves¿te lo dijimos o no? Este fic no es como los demás. Insistimos, sigue criticando. Y sí, posiblemente se convierta en una historia larga (aún hay muchas cosas que contar). De momento te dejamos con este nuevo capítulo. ¡Esperamos que te guste!

**Ely-chan**: Joé, tía, qué pedazo de rev. Contigo da gusto. ¿Y qué es eso de que no queremos los sudamericanos¡Si son el 60 (o más) de nuestro lectores, por favor! No podríamos, no se nos ocurriría jamás ofender a un colectivo tan importante. Jeje, los alter egos... Bueno, Trix y Toñete son míos (Lamia) y Nimh... es Nimh, pero hasta cierto punto. Y bueno, yo controlo al trío lalalá (o sea, Ron, Harry y Hermione) y Nimh a Voldy, a Álvaro y a otros peronajes que están por venir. Nos los hemos repartido, ya ves. Así los personajes salen mejor porque son diferentes personas los que los controlan. Es así más emocionante además. Hay partes de la historia que no sé y otras que no sabe ella, como si yo fuera los buenos y ella los malos. Es muy divertido . ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, preciosa!

**Cygni**: Vaya, muchas gracias. Nos alegra un montón que te haya gustado. Toñete no tiene poderes porque _necesitamos _que no tenga poderes. En fin, ya lo verás en capítulos posteriores. Pero¿a qué es majete el chaval? Estoy muy orgullosa de él, la verdad. En realidad sí hay tías en ese club, pero he decidido no ponerlas porque en realidad (es un club real de una facultad real) son muy pocas y unas petardas. No merecen estar en un fic mío. Además es la escuela de Telecomunicaciones.. No hay demasiadas chicas en una facultad así. En fin, un besazo. Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo¿va?

* * *

**CAP 3: PUNTOS DE VISTA**

Álvaro se removía inquieto en la silla. La persiana, bajada a medias, no aliviaba el calor de la habitación. Delante suyo, Harry Potter se paseaba lentamente sin apenas mirarle. Sabía además que dos de sus amigos, probablemente Ron y Hermione, estaban sentados detrás de él. No estaba tan asustado como creía. Debía ser que todavía le duraba la adrenalina de lo sucedido en el parque.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" La pregunta emitida en un tono sin inflexiones sacó al chico de su introspección.

"Álvaro" soltó con un gruñido sordo. Aunque el ambiente no invitaba a ningún tipo de revelación, comprendió que su nombre solo no le iba a poner en peligro más de lo que ya estaba.

"Álvaro" repitió el mago delante suya pensativo. Se paró delante de él y, apoyado en la ventana le miró fijamente. Tanto, que el español descubrió disgustado que le costaba mantener la mirada. Se preparó para negarse a responder la pregunta que pululaba en la mente del otro mago.

"¿Dónde ... vives, Álvaro?"

La sorpresa le descolocó momentáneamente. Había esperado el nombre de Voldemort. ¿Qué importaba dónde vivía si ya no podía volver?

"En ninguna parte" respondió bruscamente, más por la amargura de haber perdido el hogar, que por la tensión a la que lo estaban sometiendo.

"¿Tienes familia?" el tono había sido más suave que el de la anterior pregunta. El dolor apareció en la mirada del español con la rapidez de un relámpago, marchándose como había venido para dejar paso a una obstinada expresión de odio cerrado.

"No, ya no, los tuyos me la arrancaron de cuajo" Álvaro casi se ahogó en la ira ciega con la que susurró esas palabras. Fulminaba en esos momentos los ojos verdes del contrario sin ningún problema, enardecido por el hecho de haber percibido compasión en ellos.

"Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver. Si acaso el que está detrás de todo esto es Voldemort" Harry había recuperado el tono serio. No le gustaba nada la mirada enloquecida y cargada de desprecio que le dirigía el otro. Sabía por amarga experiencia que la ira sin razón era típica en un hombre desesperado.

"¡Mentira¡Vosotros habéis traído toda esta mierda y ahora os laváis las manos¡Cobardes! El único que parece querer hacer algo no es más que otro cabrón en busca de poder, como vosotros."

Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, también para contener con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. El orgullo no le permitía llorar, aunque el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta le estaba estrangulando de dolor.

"No podemos ayudarte si no sabemos contra qué estamos luchando" dijo Harry con la misma voz aséptica.

Por fin se acercaban a algo interesante. El chico estaba casi fuera de control, y cuando la gente estaba así, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de cuándo lo empezaban a desvelar todo. Pero a la vez que pensaba esto, contempló desanimado cómo Álvaro empezaba a respirar más pausadamente y a calmarse.

"¿Quieres saber contra quién tienes que luchar?" preguntó con una voz que sonó decididamente perversa. Harry apretó la varita que mantenía oculta entre los brazos cruzados. - "Tienes que luchar contra mí" - En los ojos del español se leía un claro desafío.

Durante unos instantes que parecieron horas no volvieron a hablar. Se limitaban a mirarse el uno al otro, a medir las fuerzas del contrario. Por fin Harry entendió que el chico le odiaba demasiado como para confiarle nada importante. La conversación podía alargarse hasta convertirse en una verdadera discusión filosófica sobre los valores de cada uno. Quizá era hora de cambiar de estrategia. Alzó brevemente la mirada hacia Ron, que asintió de inmediato. El interrogatorio entre los tres era un ritual que habían ensayado a lo largo de toda la guerra, y poco a poco lo habían llegado a perfeccionar hasta rozar la infalibilidad absoluta. Él comenzaba su parte con el desgaste psicológico, poniendo a prueba los nervios del interrogado con preguntas insulsas que no llevaban a nada. Luego venía la parte de Ron que su amigo sabía interpretar a la perfección.

Una figura oscura se alzó sobre el costado derecho de Álvaro. En la penumbra, el tono rojo del cabello del mago apenas se dejaba ver, lo que reforzaba su imagen sombría. La expresión que ofrecía su rostro habría bastado para que hombres más valientes salieran corriendo.

"Creo que todavía no has captado la gravedad de la situación, Álvaro."

Toda la frase había sido pronunciada con una especie de sorna sádica. El tipo se inclinó a penas sobre él y le agarró del cuello ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para causar un leve daño, promesa de la facilidad con la que podía rompérselo en un solo gesto. Aquel tipo parecía de repente más enorme de lo que recordaba desde que le había visto por primera vez en el parque.

"¿Qué sabes sobre nuestro amigo en común?"- Álvaro tragó saliva a duras penas, a pesar de que la presión de la mano en el cuello aumentó, se mantuvo en silencio a excepción de un suave quejido.

Harry temió momentáneamente que Ron se estuviera pasando de rosca. Pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan enfadado en un interrogatorio. La idea era que no tenía que tocarlo, sólo insinuar que todas las amenazas implícitas que había podido deducir Álvaro de la actitud de Harry podía hacerlas realidad sin ningún escrúpulo.

"¿Dónde se esconde?"

Álvaro sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para girar lentamente la cabeza hacia su agresor y escupirle con desprecio.

"Y yo qué coño sé. Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría, cromagnon atávico"

Ron retiró despacio la mano, y justo cuando Álvaro se empezaba a recuperar del dolor en el cuello, el mago se abalanzó sobre él empujando la silla hacia la pared en un gesto de violencia primitiva. Apoyando un pie casi al lado de una de las manos de Álvaro y agarrándole por la camiseta hasta que sus caras quedaron a pocos milímetros comenzó a gritarle sin ninguna consideración. Una aversión innata entre los dos hombres tomaba forma a medida que el uno amenazaba y el otro respondía como podía a la amenaza.

"¡No entiendes que lo estás complicando todo¡No te entra en esa cabezota sarnosa y egoísta que has podido matar a gente inocente sólo para calmar tu sucio ego¿Qué pasa con las familias de los que has hecho daño¿Ellos no son como los tuyos¿Ellos no cuentan?"

Ron estaba llenando de saliva la cara de Álvaro. Tanto Harry como Hermione empezaron a creer que era necesario intervenir para contener a Ron, ambos se ponían más rojos según seguían gritándose.

"¡Pedazo de idiota! Eres tú el que no se da cuenta de nada. Si no hago algo moriremos todos. Nos habéis dado la espalda, nos habéis dejado tirados como sucios trapos viejos. ¿Qué coño podía hacer? Voldemort es el único que me ha hecho caso, él me ha enseñado. Y cuando esté preparado ninguno de vosotros le podréis detener. ¡No me importa lo que haga con vuestra patética Orden mientras ...!

De repente Álvaro empezó a emitir un ruido extraño por la garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico mientras sentía un intenso dolor sordo extenderse por todo su cerebro. No debería haber perdido el control, no debería haber seguido gritando.

Ron se apartó de él preocupado, pero no hubo llegado muy lejos cuando el chico rompió las cadenas que lo sujetaban a la silla y se abalanzó sobre él con los ojos en blanco y una furia asesina que le concedía la fuerza de tres hombres. Harry ayudó a Ron a reducirlo. Pero para cuando consiguieron volver a encadenarlo a la silla, el chico había entrado ya en una especie de estado comatoso. Hermione se le quedó mirando preocupada.

"Puede que ya no haya más que hacer. No cabe duda de lo que tiene."

"Sí, hemos traspasado la cláusula general de lealtad" acabó Harry por ella.

Después un silencio pesado cayó entre los tres amigos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
El ambiente en la habitación estaba estancado. El aire cargado de calor era espeso y el pequeño ventilador que ronroneaba en una esquina no daba para mucho. Ron estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Hermione estaba al borde de abandonar toda posibilidad. Y Harry estaba intentando que su cerebro recobrase la velocidad a la que lo tenía acostumbrado sin mucho éxito.

En el centro de la habitación y con el aire ausente que puede caracterizar al mayor de los locos violentos, Álvaro se mecía suavemente en una silla de plástico. La camiseta negra se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, el rostro pálido y lleno de ojeras no daba para ocultar sus escalofriantes ojos inyectados en sangre. Le habían tenido que atar con las mismas cuerdas mágicas que él había utilizado contra los no mágicos del parque. Y aún así había estado a punto de escaparse. No se explicaban de dónde podía sacar tanta fuerza, aunque estaban seguros que en ese tema la magia no tenía nada que ver. Era la desesperación.

Álvaro no tenía nada que perder y por eso por mucho que le amenazaran o le ofrecieran no iba a hablar si no quería. Tampoco podían razonar con él, porque si algo habían sacado en claro después de tres horas de rudo encierro con el sujeto en cuestión es que estaba bastante loco. Hermione no pudo evitar volver a pensar "o desesperado". Cansada, pero intentando mantener un atisbo de esperanza vivo, se volvió a acercar a un metro del chico, cogió la silla en la que había estado apoyada y se sentó en ella, de manera que su mirada quedase al mismo nivel que la de el otro.

"Álvaro … - comenzó con voz suave – sé por lo que estás pasando. Nosotros acabamos de salir de una guerra, y todos lo hemos pasado muy mal."

El aludido seguía con la mirada perdida en un punto en el suelo detrás de Hermione.

"Sabemos que es difícil encontrarse de golpe y porrazo con poderes tan extraños y que no te dejan encajar como es debido en tu sociedad."

Álvaro no dio ninguna señal de que estuviera escuchando nada de lo que ella decía, de hecho, a no ser por un leve pestañeo que aparecía muy de cuando en cuando, podría decirse que estaba sin vida.

"Los muggles tienen miedo de nosotros, es normal, el impacto de toda esta magia en un mundo en el que predomina la razón … Pero no podemos utilizar la violencia para defendernos de ellos. Ni atacarles sólo porque podemos. Ni culpar a todos los muggles de lo que pueden haber hecho sólo unos."

El aliento escapó de la boca del interrogado un poco más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Hermione lo interpretó como una buena señal, quizá lo que le estaba diciendo podía servir para algo. La silla de plástico crujió de una forma casi imperceptible.

"Lo que debemos hacer es localizar a Voldemort. Él es el que tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando, Álvaro, y debemos detenerle antes de que pueda hacer más daño. Si te pones de su parte no conseguirás más que empeorar las cosas. Él no es capaz de mirar por nada ni por nadie, sólo por él."

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro inerte del chico. Durante unos segundos en la habitación sólo se oyó el cansado ulular del ventilador viejo.

"Debes decirnos dónde está"

Hermione sólo le dijo eso, en un tono algo menos conciliador que el que había estado utilizando, y que se parecía bastante al que habría podido usar al convencer a un niño pequeño. Los tres amigos se quedaron expectantes, pero en el fondo ninguno de ellos creía que el discurso de Hermione, tan parecido a los que cualquiera de ellos le había soltado previamente, le fuera a provocar más reacción que los anteriores.

"¿Álvaro?"

Hermione había acercado su silla un poco más a la del chico y miraba su rostro fijamente, a la espera de alguna señal que supusiera un avance con respecto a las preguntas de hasta entonces.

El silencio se prolongó en el cuarto durante varios minutos. El chico había dejado de pestañear. A Hermione empezó a preocuparle que incluso ya no respirara y se acercó más para comprobar si estaba vivo.

"¡ZORRA¡ZORRA MENTIROSA! LA CULPA ES VUESTRA. ES VUESTRA. CABRONES DE MIERDA, HIJOS DE PUTA, VAIS A MORIR, VAIS A MORIR TODOS"

Ninguno de ellos lo había previsto. Un segundo antes Álvaro estaba inmóvil en su silla y al otro estaba apretando con fuerza el cuello de una Hermione al borde del pánico más aterrador. Harry y Ron se recuperaron antes de la desagradable sorpresa y saltaron hacia el loco que intentaba estrangular a su amiga. En un momento Harry le había separado y le sujetaba con fuerza los brazos mientras Ron atendía a Hermione.

"ESTAIS MINTIENDO. ¡Estáis mintiendo! Todos, todos mentís. Mi padre … por favor, no ha hecho nada … salvad a mi padre … papá, papá …"

Álvaro se había abandonado en los brazos de Harry, como si súbitamente hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas. Sus gritos se habían convertido en un sollozo desgarrador que continuaba entre balbuceos.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y Trix, Toñete y Nimh se quedaron en la entrada de la habitación visiblemente agitados. A Nimh se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio al que había sido su amigo medio tendido en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente entre balbuceos de venganza y súplica. Fue a acercarse a él, pero Harry la detuvo con una fría mirada que le puso los pelos de punta. Se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando. Trix la cogió de un brazo y empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta. Toñete estaba ayudando a Ron a llevar a Hermione a la cocina, para que se recuperara.

Nimh no podía apartar los ojos de Álvaro, antes de que la Trix cerrará la puerta con un último empujón, el chico alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la suya: desesperación.

"Nadie hará nada, si nosotros no lo hacemos nadie hará nada …"

La puerta se cerró, pero mucho más tarde, ella seguía oyendo esas palabras en su cabeza.

Salvarles. Álvaro había hablado de salvar a los suyos con sus propios medios. Pero ¿a qué precio? Sabían que Voldemort no daba nada sin pedir algo a cambio. No era un juego de niños, pero ¿había alternativa? Sin embargo estaban con Harry Potter. Se negaba a creer que él se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras alguien sufría. Ella había leído los libros, no podía ser así. Si estaba intentando acabar con Voldemort de una vez era por ellos, por la seguridad de todos. Si podía hacer algo para que toda la situación estuviera más igualada lo haría. No iba a dejar morir todo un mundo mágico por descuido.

Claro, era una estúpida por haber pensado siquiera que no iban a ayudarles. Al fin y al cabo, ellos les estaban ayudando ¿no?

Pero tenían que hablar con ellos, o con alguien de la Orden. Tenían que decirles que la situación ya bordeaba lo insostenible, y que si no hacían algo, su gente también resultaría afectada. Todos eran mágicos, se apoyarían, hallarían la manera de que todo volviese a salir bien. Con ese convencimiento, Nimh abrió la puerta de su casa una hora y media más tarde, para encontrarse de lleno con la mitad del personal de una comisaría.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Álvaro había vuelto a caer inconsciente, pero esta vez por sus propios medios. El arrebato había agotado sus últimas reservas de energía y ahora dormía en la cama de Toñete.

Hermione bebía a pequeños sorbos un vaso de agua sentada en la terraza atendida por Ron, que apenas podía contener la rabia que sentía. Pero no decía nada. Sólo mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas y de vez en cuando miraba peligrosamente la puerta del cuarto. Los demás, acomodados como podían en la sala de estar, pensaban en lo sucedido.

Nimh se había ido a su casa. Había alegado que estaba cansada y se había marchado. Trix la vio rara, pero no la detuvo. De hecho había estado rara desde aquella tarde, pero lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de aquel día no era para dejar indiferente a nadie.

Toñete miraba la puerta de su habitación con ojos desenfocados.

Álvaro…

Le conocía desde hacía 5 años y jamás habría creído verle en ese estado. Había sido compañero de clase en la mayoría de las asignaturas y más tarde, en 2º, habían coincidido en el Club de Rol hasta ahora. Habían pasado muchas horas jugando, hablando de libros, planeando actividades, e incluso haciendo prácticas… Sin duda Álvaro formaba parte del Top Five de la gente del Crom, al menos desde su punto de vista. No había oído prácticamente nada de lo que el trío maravilla había hablado con él, sólo al final, cuando su amigo había empezado a gritar, Trix, Nimh y él se habían atrevido a irrumpir en el cuarto.

Y lo que habían oído les había dejado aún más traspuestos que la propia imagen del chico desencajado gritando como un energúmeno. Después de aquello Nimh se había marchado y Trix y él no habían dicho una palabra.

La verdad es que estaban esperando a que alguno de los ingleses dijera algo que explicara lo que pasaba o… algo.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca. Trix se levantó de la silla y estiró un poco las alas para airearlas. Daban muchísimo calor y no sudaban, así que o les daba el aire o se convertían en una estufa insoportable en aquel verano de sequía. Pero su gesto fue entendido por Toñete como un signo de nerviosismo y pareció que fue lo único que necesitó para romper el hielo.

"¿Qué habéis averiguado?- preguntó el chico mirando directamente a Harry, sentado frente a él en el sofá, mirando al infinito, muy serio.

"Poco.- respondió lacónicamente mientras se inclinaba para coger de la mesa la lata de Coca-Cola.

"Y como no se ande con cuidado, aún menos.- amenazó Ron desde la terraza con voz tensa.

"Te recuerdo que Álvaro es amigo mío.- advirtió Toñete sin arredrarse.

"Amigo que se relaciona con Voldemort y que ha estado a punto de ahogar a Hermione.- apuntó ácido el pelirrojo asomándose por la puerta corredera de cristal.- Bonitas amistades las que tienes, tío.

"¡Él no es así!- replicó el ingeniero levantándose.- Creo que le conozco mejor que tú para saber si es o no buena persona. Y Álvaro lo es. ¡No puedes culparle de su estado! Le ha dicho a Trix que han encerrado a su padre por vampiro. ¡Y la situación de su casa no era buena ni siquiera antes de que toda esta magia entrara de golpe!

"¿Y eso es excusa para aliarse con alguien como Voldemort?- preguntó Hermione también asomándose al interior de la casa.- Según nos habéis contado, la mayoría de la gente conoce los libros y conoce nuestra historia. Conocen a Voldemort. Y no lo pintan precisamente como una hermanita de la caridad.

"Álvaro no está loco, ni le ha dado un yuyu raro¿vale? – Continuó Toñete.- Está desesperado. Quizá Voldemort lo único que hizo fue darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

"¿Respuestas?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Habéis salido de una guerra, pero no tenéis ni puñetera idea de política.- dijo Toñete enfadado.- Es la estrategia fascista más vieja del mundo. Si te atacan, ataca tú también porque tienes el mismo derecho a hacerlo. Y qué más fácil que decir que el enemigo es la gente normal.

"Es más que eso.- dijo por fin Harry tomando parte en la conversación.- Ese chico dice ser un mago, pero no creo que sea exactamente un mago como nosotros.

"¿Te refieres a sus bolas de energía?- preguntó Hermione.

"Sí. Las creaba con sus manos y realizó toda aquella magia sin varita.

"Entonces no es un mago.- afirmó Toñete taxativamente. De nuevo su enorme conocimiento sobre cualquier tipo de manifestación anteriormente conocida como friki, salió a la luz.- Es un hechicero.

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Ron, que no conocía más diferenciaciones de magos que "normales" y "oscuros".

"Su magia no necesita medios físicos para ser utilizada.- explicó el joven.- Es innata. A medida que pase el tiempo recordará más y más hechizos. Hay tres tipos: hechiceros de la luz, oscuros y neutrales. Normalmente este tipo de cosas las deciden los dados en los juegos de rol, pero supongo que si lo extrapolamos a una situación real eso dependerá del carácter de la persona.

"¿Por qué me da que a éste le va el lado oscuro?- preguntó con ironía Ron haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta del dormitorio.

"Eso no lo sabemos.- dijo firmemente Toñete clavándole sus ojos negros.- Creo que se merece el beneficio de la duda¿no crees? Este no es un mundo como el vuestro, a ver si nos vamos enterando. Aquí no hay magos malos y magos buenos. Aquí hay gente normal que no tiene que decidir cada día si va a apoyar a los protagonistas de la historia o al malo de la peli¿de acuerdo? Aquí la gente se ha encontrado de pronto con… habilidades o con cosas… que no estaban ahí antes y que han cambiado su vida por completo. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccionen?

"¿Y aunque así fuera?- preguntó Trix de pronto, en voz baja y mirándose las uñas distraída. Todos la miraron perplejos un momento ya que nadie sabía a qué se refería.- ¿Y si al final Álvaro resultara un hechicero oscuro o neutral¿Sería por ello declarado "mala persona digna de la horca" de por vida sólo por ser oscuro?

"¿Digna de la horca?- preguntó Hermione.- Bueno, tampoco es eso¿no crees? Pero una criatura o mago oscuro es potencialmente mucho más peligroso que, por ejemplo, un hada o un elfo. Sobre todo si decimos que el que se escore a un lado u otro tiene que ver con el carácter de la persona.

"Eso, querida, es demagogia.- dijo Trix tranquilamente mirando fijamente a la inglesa.

Había algo en ella que no le había gustado nunca en los libros y que ahora que la tenía delante se veía reforzado. Era ese aire pedante de "yo lo sé todo, bésame los pies, palurdo ignorante" que la ponía de los nervios. Era una especie de condescendencia que además, sólo utilizaba con ellos, porque con Ron y Harry no lo hacía. Hermione se puso imperceptiblemente más derecha en la silla y alzó una ceja.

"Sobre todo porque, como ha dicho Antonio, la situación aquí es muy diferente de la que estáis acostumbrados.- continuó la chica.- Desde el día en que todo empezó han ido apareciendo criaturas de todo tipo que antes eran personas. Aparecieron hadas, elfos…y también vampiros, trolls, orcos y dragones. Estos últimos tradicionalmente criaturas oscuras, demoníacas. Malas. ¿Me estás diciendo que Alicia, una amiga mía orco, es potencialmente peligrosa sólo por haberse convertido en una orco?

"En absoluto.- replicó Hermione muy digna.- Pero aun así, potencialmente, tienen más probabilidades de tender a acciones malvadas.

"Y esos datos¿te los ha dado el INE o te los acabas de inventar?- contestó Trix poniendo los brazos en jarras. (NdL: El INE o Instituto Nacional de Estadística, se encarga de hacer numerosos estudios estadísticos sobre la población en España.)- ¿Cómo te atreves a generalizar? Te dejas llevar por los prejuicios. ¿No eras tú la de "derechos laborales para los elfos y hombres lobo"¿Qué pasa¿Qué en tu mundo sí, pero aquí no?

"¡No compares!- exclamó Hermione levantándose de la silla indignada.- Los elfos son una criaturas tan acostumbradas a estar bajo el yugo esclavista del mundo mágico que han adaptado esas órdenes denigrantes a su modo de vida y hasta a su mismo esquema de supervivencia. Son absolutamente dependientes de los grilletes que son su prisión.- Hermione vio cómo Trix abría la boca para replicar, pero se le adelantó.- Y si estás pensando en Kreacher, no lo hagas. Hasta él fue una víctima. Y los hombres lobo están en la misma situación.

Trix se la quedó mirando un par de segundos en silencio negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Sencillamente no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Lo único que tenía que hacer esa hija de la Gran Gretaña era decir lo mismo, pero aplicado a la gente de allí. ¡Pero no lo veía! Era evidente que Hermione los consideraba casos completamente diferentes.

"Pero, tía¿te estás escuchando?- Trix resopló y volvió a hacer una pausa.- Te voy a hacer una pregunta¿vale? Y quiero que me contestes con la verdad. Sé absolutamente sincera.- Hermione asintió.- ¿Crees que soy "potencialmente maligna"?

"¿Qué¿Tú?

"¡Sí, yo! Joder, Hermione, eras la lista¿no?- Trix estaba muy enfadada, nerviosa y cansada y su paciencia había sido reducida a la nada en los últimos minutos.- ¿Qué coño tengo en la espalda, eh? Son alas. Alas de dragón. ¿Lo pillas o te lo explico un poco más?

"Adónde quieres llegar.- preguntó sin tono de voz la inglesa mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Deberías saberlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso en que las dos se quedaron mirando. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

"Mira, sólo te digo una cosa, Hermione, y esto os incluye también a vosotros dos.- dijo Trix mirando a Ron y a Harry alternativamente.- Nuestro mundo se desmorona a nuestro alrededor. Tenemos que luchar cada día por conservar nuestros derechos y ya es duro tratar de acostumbrarse de nuevo a uno mismo para que ahora los que causaron todo este desastre sigan con su lucha personal desentendiéndose de lo que han provocado.

"¿Crees que nosotros tenemos la culpa de esto?- preguntó Harry.

"No lo sé porque no nos habéis contado nada.- apuntó la chica con intención.- Pero aun así ahora estáis aquí y no podéis darle la espalda a todo esto. Y Álvaro es parte de ello. Lo que significa que no por no estar de vuestro lado te conviertes en los malos.

Trix y Toñete cruzaron las miradas un momento. Ambos sabían que pensaban exactamente lo mismo y eso tranquilizó tanto a la chica que, el incipiente y peligroso ardor que había empezado a notar en su interior, se calmó.

"En fin, que paso…- dijo al final con un suspiro mientras iba hacia la puerta principal.- Toñete, te llamo mañana¿va?

Trix agarró el picaporte para marcharse y de pronto se sintió muy cansada.

"Trix.

La chica se giró. Harry se había levantado e iba hacia ella.

"¿Te importa que te acompañe un trecho? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ella respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta.

"Haz lo que te de la gana.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras subían General Ricardos desde Vistalegre, los dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio. Trix no tenía ninguna gana de hablar. Ya había hablado suficiente y aún estaba un poco asustada de sí misma. Se había enfadado mucho cuando se había prometido no perder el control. No quería discutir otra vez y se lo había dejado muy claro a Harry aun cuando bajaban las escaleras hasta el portal. Ahora sólo caminaban.

"Entiendo que te pongas del lado de tu amigo Álvaro, pero has de tener en cuenta que lo que ha hecho no está bien.- dijo el chico unos minutos después.

"En ningún momento le he justificado.- contestó ella secamente.

"Eso no es lo que yo he entendido.

"Y realmente¿qué más da lo que hayas entendido, Harry?- replicó Trix deteniéndose en mitad de la acera y mirándole a la cara.- El problema es que no queréis entenderlo.

Harry suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con las dos manos mientras se dejaba caer en un banco desierto.

"Trix, ese chico ha estado en contacto con Voldemort.- declaró con tranquilidad.- Utilizaba unas cuerdas mágicas especiales que son como una seña de identidad suya. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es que cuando estábamos hablando con él hubo un momento en que se colapsó.

"¿Cómo que se colapsó?

"Se llama Cláusula General de Deslealtad.- informó Harry.- Es una especie de conjuro de seguridad. Cuando alguien que sabe algo que Voldemort quiere guardar, está a punto de contarlo, se activa. Produce un dolor increíble en el cerebro, te paraliza durante unos momentos y después de aturde lo suficiente como para no saber ni cómo te llamas hasta que caes inconsciente. Todos los mortífagos que la tenían en mi mundo eran los de mayor rango, los que merecían la pena. Pero en este caso no lo entiendo.

Trix guardó silencio. Cada vez estaba más flipada. Casi ni quería seguir escuchando.

"Antonio y tú tenéis razón en que en este mundo todo es diferente.- continuó el antiguo gryffindor.- No creo que él sea un verdadero mortífago, y si lo es… no entra en el perfil.

"¿Por qué?

"Porque Álvaro odia a Voldemort tanto como nos odia a nosotros.

"Entonces entenderás lo que tanto Antonio como yo hemos estado diciendo¿no?

"Sí.- Harry alzó la mirada hasta fijar sus ojos verdes en los de la chica.- ¿Tú que piensas¿También nos odias? Tienes tantas razones como Álvaro.

Trix sonrió cínica y se apoyó en el escaparate de la zapatería que estaba frente al banco donde estaba sentado el chico.

"Entonces piensas como Hermione¿verdad¿No confiáis en mí porque soy ahora mitad dragón?

"No es cuestión de confianza por que seas medio dragón.

"Por supuesto que es cuestión de confianza.- replicó Trix con calma.- Toda esta movida es por una sencilla cuestión de confianza. De verdad, Harry, comprendo muy bien las motivaciones de Álvaro y no puedo culparle por querer devolverles el golpe. Nos tienen miedo.

"Pero no estoy hablando del mundo en general, sino de nosotros como individuos.- respondió Harry.- Te pregunto no por las muy lícitas motivaciones de Álvaro o de cualquier otra criatura mágica en este mundo. Hablo de las tuyas. ¿Nos odias¿Lucharías contra nosotros como Álvaro me ha jurado que hará?

Trix le miró un momento y luego, casi sin querer, extendió las alas para que se refrescaran con el frío cristal del escaparate.

"Comparto sus motivaciones, pero no las apruebo.- dijo al final la chica.- Lucharé por salvar mi mundo, no te equivoques. Pero creo que a la larga nuestros objetivos son los mismos, así que no, no lucharé contra vosotros. Os ayudaré en cuanto esté en mi mano, pero vosotros no podéis seguir a vuestra bola sin más. Voldemort es importante, pero no es el único frente.

"Si a otros frentes te refieres a ayudaros con la policía…

"No soy tan simple, Harry, y quisiera pensar que tú tampoco.

"Lo que insinúas se saldría un poco de mi jurisdicción¿no crees?

"Pero si estás tú aquí estarán todos los demás¿no?- dijo Trix.- El mundo mágico ha aparecido en este mundo de una forma total y absoluta. No hay infraestructuras, pero está la gente. ¿Y Dumbledore¿Y los ministros de magia de todos los países? Deberían estar haciendo algo. Parece que el mundo mágico sigue queriendo ser secreto cuando es evidente que ya no puede serlo.

Harry la miró y sonrió un instante.

"Aún no han hecho nada porque decir que ellos están aquí sería declarar que tanto Voldemort como yo también estamos.

Trix fue a replicar que qué importaba, pero luego lo pensó de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y resopló fastidiada.

"Todo es demasiado complejo…

"Sí, eso me temo.- dijo Harry sonriendo tristemente mientras se levantaba.- Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Querido Harry,_

_Viendo lo ocurrido últimamente en nuestro compartido Mundo Mágico me veo en la obligación de decirte, sin ofender, que esperaba más de ti. Porque, y corrígeme si me equivoco ¿No se suponía que Voldemort debería estar muerto¿No se suponía que la paz en general debería haber vuelto al mundo mágico¿No se supone que al final el bueno gana? _

_Quizás estás destinado a pasarte la vida así, o quizás es que simplemente te gusta la aventura ya que parece que nos hemos buscado más problemas intentando solucionar los que ya teníamos. Hablaste demasiado, como si lo viera. ¿No te enseñaron que cuando se tiene un enemigo acorralado se tiene que acabar y ya está¿Qué si hablas con él, puedes darle tiempo para que escape? Y para que de paso, se lleve el mundo mágico entero a cuestas, en la mochila. Estoy seguro de que le diste conversación, porque tú, al fin y al cabo, no eres un mal mago. No estás a su altura, para que nos vamos a engañar, pero es sólo porque eres demasiado honrado para alcanzar algunos poderes._

_En fin, espero que todo este embrollo se solucione pronto, pero de momento me voy a auto adjudicar una nueva misión si no te molesta. Encontrar la guarida de nuestra querida Serpiente, que sin lugar a dudas estará en España. ¿Por qué no? Las serpientes necesitan calor para moverse y los magos oscuros oscuridad¿y qué lugar más cerca de Inglaterra puede encontrar en el que el calor sea agobiante hasta la náusea sobretodo por la noche?_

_Me parece que tú te lo estás pasando bien por allí, incluso creo que estás haciendo nuevos amigos, pero tengo que añadir a este respecto, que a pesar de todo lo que tienes en común con el Señor Oscuro, hay cosas que no se deben compartir._

_Sin más, te dejo, te volveré a escribir cuando tenga algo más interesante entre manos. Como algún objeto extravagante con un pedacito del alma de Nuestro Amigo, ya sabes que siempre quise quedarme uno de recuerdo._

_Sinceramente tuyo. _

_R. A. B._

_P.D.: El ácaro Nastrich es un tipo de arácnido casi microscópico que se suele encontrar en algunas bibliotecas, este insecto es particularmente conocido en el mundo mágico por volverse de color azul cian cada vez que está cerca de un tipo de mago igualmente raro en el mundo mágico, y extremadamente peligroso, si me pides mi opinión. Manda una muestra si no es mucha molestia. Ya sabes … mi colección …_

Harry bufó molesto mientras pasaba la carta a sus dos amigos a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban en un Rodilla. Casi se le había quitado el hambre. Siempre era igual. Nunca sabía si ese (o esa) R. A. B. hablaba en serio o se estaba cachondeando de él. Y encima "Manda una muestra…"¿de ácaros¿Cómo¡Qué asco! Pero por otro lado no podía ignorar sus cartas aunque quisiera. Desde aquella primera nota en el Horcrux falso que se había llevado para nada la vida de Dumbledore hacía ya tanto tiempo, sus cartas, siempre cifradas, entrañaban alguna pista, alguna guía que les ayudaba a llegar hasta Voldemort o al menos, vislumbrar sus intenciones.

Pero siempre, siempre, con aquel tonito de broma y de segundas intenciones que le ponía de los nervios.

Un minuto después Ron dejaba el papel en la mesa con fuerza y agarraba su sándwich de atún con maíz casi con ira. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos tras haber acabado con su café y miró el papel sobre la mesa, imbuida en sus propios pensamientos. Ron se terminó su sándwich y la miró.

"¿Y bien?

"¿Cómo que "y bien"? Es evidente.- dijo la chica señalando la carta con un dedo.- Hay menciones a McGonagall, a cierta magia que no se estila demasiado por Inglaterra, nos recomienda prudencia, con lo que estoy muy de acuerdo, y finalmente lo de los ácaros.

Ron la miró de nuevo.

"No quiero volver a repetir el "y bien" Hermione…

"De verdad, Ron, cuando te haces el tonto eres de un cansino…

Harry cogió el papel y lo releyó. Vio lo que había puntualizado Hermione y se quedó mirando una frase en especial "_este insecto es particularmente conocido en el mundo mágico por volverse de color azul cian cada vez que está cerca de un tipo de mago igualmente raro en el mundo mágico, y extremadamente peligroso, si me pides mi opinión"._

"Esto me suena.- el moreno señaló la frase exacta.

"¿Lo que dijo Antonio?- preguntó Hermione.

"¿En nuestro mundo había hechiceros?- preguntó Ron escéptico.

"No como Álvaro, pero más o menos.- dijo Hermione.- Sobre todo en zonas en las que no se estilaba el uso de varita. O sea, Asia, África, Oceanía y América del Sur. Las zonas de mayor influencia europea instituyeron la varita como medio de canalización mágica allá por los principios de la República Romana. Desde entonces, los magos europeos, siempre han tenido las varitas y la hechicería casi desapareció. Pero en el resto del mundo no. La magia sin varita que tan excepcional nos parece a nosotros, en zonas como el Yucatán, es algo del día a día.

"¿Y de qué magia estaríamos hablando?- preguntó Ron echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, interesado.

"Cualquier cosa.- respondió Hermione soltando el aire con expresión abatida.- La verdad es que nunca ha habido mucha bibliografía sobre el tema y no he tenido ocasión ni motivo para estudiarlo. Pero cosas como la santería, el vudú, la magia gitana, magias tribales… en fin todas esas cosas, deberían de tenerse en consideración ahora.

"Aun así el resto de la carta no tiene ningún sentido.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa magia extraña con los ácaros del papel?

"A saber... Ya sabes que con las cartas de este tío sólo sabemos exactamente lo que nos está contando ya cuando ha pasado todo.- comentó el pelirrojo metiendo una servilleta de papel arrugada en su taza de café vacía.

Entonces, por azar, levantó la mirada hacia las puertas del local y vio cómo se abrían para dejar paso a tres personas que conocían. Al verles se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta su mesa. Toñete iba en cabeza. Traía un montón de periódicos en los brazos y parecía preocupado. Nimh iba justo detrás, pálida, tensa y les miraba casi sin pestañear a medida que se acercaba. Trix cerraba la comitiva, plegando las alas contra su cuerpo para no chocarse contra las mesas y sillas del restaurante. Su cara tampoco decía nada bueno. Los tres magos se miraron entre ellos.

"Mirad.- dijo escuetamente Toñete en cuanto llegó a la mesa.

Los tres gryffindor quitaron los restos del desayuno y dejaron sitio a la pila de periódicos. Hermione los miró y preguntó:

"¿Qué dicen?

"¿No sabes leer?- respondió arisca Nimh sentándose en una silla robada de malas maneras a la mesa del al lado.

"Por supuesto que sé, pero no en español.

"O sea que puedes hablar, pero no leer…- dijo la neo-bruja escéptica. Hermione asintió. Nimh se limitó a resoplar como diciendo "Pues vaya…".

"Pues dice cosas muy interesantes que nos conciernen en cierto modo.- dijo Toñete.

"¿Sólo en cierto modo?- preguntó Trix.- Yo diría que un poquito más¿no?

"Bueno, pues lo leeré para que os enteréis.

**«20 MINUTOS: **Fundada la primera organización española de criaturas mágicas

_La ACME se dedicará a defender los derechos de todos aquellos ciudadanos que hayan sufrido algún tipo de cambio mágico._

La ACME (Asociación de Criaturas Mágicas de España) nació de mano del soriano afincado en Madrid, Ramón Azcano, tras haberse convertido en un mago a raíz de "el cambio". Debido a lo que según sus propias palabras, ha calificado de "trato denigratorio a los ciudadanos" y "vulneración de los derecho fundamentales" tras las últimas medidas de control aplicadas por los gobiernos locales y central, se ha llevado a cabo la fusión de los dos grandes grupos que venían realizando esta labor en nuestro país. Desde ayer, el Comité Gallego por la Integración Mágica y la Asociación de Afectados por "El cambio", que centraba su actividad en la zona centro de la península, han unido sus fuerzas para presentar un proyecto de ley que les garantice lo que "nunca deberían de haber perdido" en cuanto a sus derechos civiles, según el presidente del Comité Gallego, y ahora número dos de ACME, Yago Ouriño De Avilés.

**ABC: **Rajoy culpa a Zapatero del incremento de incidentes mágicos_ El líder de la oposición acusa al jefe del ejecutivo de falta de previsión ante la escalada de "descuidos" en los que el Gobiuerno ha incurrido._

Después de que el Ministro de Interior, José Antonio Alonso, presentara ayer los resultados del censo que se realizó a lo largo de la semana pasada en todo el territorio nacional, varias voces tanto dentro como fuera del equipo de gobierno, se han alzado escandalizadas ante lo que parece estar escapándose de todo control. A pesar de las medidas que se han adoptado, se ha venido produciendo un ascenso constante de accidentes mágicos registrados en toda España, especialmente en los núcleos urbanos. Ayer noche, Rajoy se dirigió en rueda de prensa a los medios de comunicación para declarar su profundo desacuerdo con el modo en que el gobierno está llevando la crisis y presentando un paquete de medidas de control para las criaturas mágicas que presentará al Consejo de Ministros el próximo lunes.

**EL PAIS: **El Gobierno aprueba una reforma del código penal que impulsará las medidas de contención de las criaturas mágicas

Ante la nueva situación social en España el presidente del Ejecutivo, Rodríguez Zapatero, ha intentado enviar un mensaje de tranquilidad y cooperación mediante la comunicación de este nuevo proyecto de Ley. Comenzando por la creación de un registro de ciudadanos que hayan sufrido algún tipo de cambio o mutación y las convenientes penas a cualquier tipo de accidente o crimen en el que se vea involucrado, bien un ser mágico, o una persona con poderes de esta índole. El presidente de la Asociación de Criaturas Mágicas Españolas (A.C.M.E.) ha contestado a las declaraciones de Zapatero con una solemne negativa, apelando a la inconstitucionalidad de tratar como diferentes a unas personas que siguen siendo estrictamente iguales en lo fundamental. Azcano ha reiterado además que se deberían tener en cuenta las consecuencias a nivel social que esta medida podría tener para la nueva comunidad mágica.

**La Razón**: Aumento del número de accidentes y crímenes cometidos por criaturas mágicas en la última semana

Ante la incapacidad del Gobierno Central para dirimir las nefastas consecuencias que la horrible mutación de algunos ciudadanos españoles, hace dos semanas, ha causado en el ya de por sí alto índice de criminalidad en España.

El jefe de la oposición, Mariano Rajoy ha elevado una propuesta al Gobierno reclamando más medidas de protección para los ciudadanos españoles que no cuentan con los poderes que han adquirido los afectados por la mutación.

Según una encuesta realizada a los ciudadanos, el 95 teme estar en peligro de muerte cada vez que sale a la calle, el 75 sospecha que algún cercano suyo pueda haber mutado, y el 89 ha presenciado o sufrido algún tipo de accidente o ataque mágico.

El obispo Rouco Varela, siguiendo las directrices de la Iglesia marcadas por Benedicto XVI, sobre esta catástrofe que está creando un grave conflicto social y político en todo el mundo, ha declarado que "estas criaturas deben ser recluidas ya que su propia naturaleza les incita a provocar el mayor daño posible a aquellos que no pueden defenderse de ninguna manera". Ha condenado las declaraciones del presidente de la A.C.M.E., por considerarlas insensatas y carentes de la responsabilidad de la que todo líder político debería ser consciente.

En páginas centrales ampliamos la información con un dossier sobre niveles de peligrosidad según las diferentes razas mágicas que los expertos han podido identificar hasta el momento.»

"¿Qué decís a eso¿Todavía seguís creyendo que no pasa nada?- preguntó Nimh fríamente.

"¿Seguro que pone eso?- preguntó Ron perplejo.

"¿Pero tú te crees que me lo he ido inventando sobre la marcha, cacho subnormal?- replicó Toñete alzando una ceja.

"Haya paz.- sentenció Hermione mirando sin demasiadas ganas los periódicos.- En todo caso, lo que dice no nos afecta en el sentido de que todo son normas aún por aprobar. Todo está en aire. Y aun cuando esa ley se apruebe¿qué supondrá?

"¿Tú has oído hablar del holocausto judío?- preguntó Nimh inclinándose sobre la mesa y bajando la voz.- Porque sería algo similar.

"No creo que sea para tanto, no te pases.- comentó tranquilamente Trix desde su silla.- Aún no ha salido la ley y no sabemos lo que dice en su totalidad.

"Ah¿no? – replicó Nimh.- ¿Y qué pasa con la carta que te mandaron¿Qué pasa con toda la gente que está en la carcel¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?

"¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?- preguntó Harry entonces.

"Se la llevaron detenida el otro día por haber hecho volar un aire acondicionado cuando unos chicos intentaron meterse con ella en un bar.- explicó Toñete mirando con cautela a Nimh de refilón.

"Ella no hizo nada y no habría pasado nada si esos estúpidos muggles no se hubieran metido con ella.

Ante aquel comentario los tres veteranos magos se miraron casi imperceptiblemente. Después Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Esto está empezando a descontrolarse de verdad.

"Tía, Hermione, no sé que sería de nosotros sin tu aguda perspicacia…- dijo Trix medio riéndose.- Esto es la leche…

"Bueno, vamos a ver… - empezó Nimh cruzando los brazos sobre los periódicos y mirando a los personajes de la Ro muy fijamente.- ¿Y qué teníais pensado para arreglar todo esto?

Trix tosió ligeramente y miró descaradamente a Harry que frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

"Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, lo siento. Al menos a ese nivel. No con Voldemort suelto a sus anchas a saber dónde.

"O sea que, básicamente, vosotros tenéis la culpa, pero no pensáis arreglarlo. Así que un montón de inocentes van a acabar dañados o muertos porque tú estás empeñado en encontrar a un mago que puede estar tan debilitado que no pueda ni respirar¿no?- contestó Nimh arisca.

"¿Debilitado?- saltó Hermione.- ¿Sabes algo?

"Pues no, la verdad, no me interesa demasiado. Tengo otras cosas más cercanas en las que preocuparme.

"Y a base de gritos no creo que lleguemos a nada.- dijo Toñete mientras recogía los periódicos.- Así que a ver si nos tranquilizamos. La cosa está chunga, lo veamos como lo veamos. Habrá que buscar la ley esa o ponerse en contacto con ese ACME…

"Menudo nombre…- comentó Trix distraída mientras rompía un cenicero de papel de aluminio. Toñete siguió hablando como si no hubiera habido interrupción.

"… para que nos informe de lo que está pasando. Al menos para saber a qué atenernos. No podemos ir por ahí desfaciendo entuertos si cada paso que damos puede ser ilegal.

"Que yo sepa tú no tienes que tener ningún problema.- apuntó Ron.

"No, pero me solidarizo¿vale?

"Chicos, yo me piro.- dijo entonces Trix levantándose.- El de la barra me mira mal y ahora se ha puesto a hablar con el guarda de seguridad mirando para acá. No quiero problemas.

"Te acompaño.- dijo Nimh.- A ver si podemos hacer algo de lo que dice Toñete o buscar ayuda, ya que aquí no vamos a encontrar ninguna.

Trix se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta y dejó que Nimh se adelantara en su camino hacia la puerta. Ella giró la cabeza una vez más hacia el grupo sentado en la mesa y miró otra vez a Harry con una expresión que quería decir algo como "Y no digas que no te lo advertí" que el moreno respondió con un asentimiento cansado. Después, ambas chicas se marcharon.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Es una reunión de preproducción seria cuando...**

Se está discutiendo el presupuesto para la próxima película de el niño de los huevos de or—quiero decir, _el niño que sobrevivió®_. En esto que está el trío Lalala, sentadito frente a una mesa circular mu mona.

Del otro lado tienen a un verdadero rival, con 65 Kgs de peso, cara huraña, y un copyright a prueba de balas, la demoledora, la única, la incomparableeeee Señora Ro¡ (Rugido del público: Uaaaaahhhhhhhh! Etc.).

A su derecha tenemos nada más y nada menos que a un genio del cine español, escupido por el público, pero vitoreado por los abuelos y las tabacaleras, el Lord del Winston, el Señor de los Cigarrillos, Suuuuuuuuper Garci!

Y ahora nos preparamos para el combate. La conversación está más interesante que una manifestación pro – gay enfrente del Vaticano. Se están discutiendo temas vitales para el próximo lanzamiento de la película, incluídos importantes giros en el argumento y el reparto, pero escuchemos, escuchemos lo que dicen:

" Lo que yo sigo sin entender, Sra Ro, con todos mis respetos, es por qué no puede haber escena de sexo. – está diciendo Ron, mientras mira con ojos golosos una revista de economía británica.

"Ron¿quieres dejar de babear frente al playboy? Esto es serio. – le reprende Hermione, mientras le saca la revista porno, de la aburrida tapadera – todavía no hemos decidido si el catering irá incluido en nuestro sueldo o nos lo van a cobrar aparte.

"¿A quién le importa el catering? – dice Harry indignado, mientras golpetea nervioso en la mesa con su tarrito de plástico para hacer pompitas – lo que de verdad debería preocuparnos es que el juego de lentillas rojas para Voldemort nos dispara el presupuesto. Además, yo llevo poca protección...

"¿En serio? Si quieres te puedo dejar un par de condones, tío, el otro día pille uno con dibujitos de Mafalda impresos—

"!Ron¡Harry se refiere a los guardaespaldas¡Cómo puedes ser tan ...! – Hermione se queda sin palabras (y quién no).

"Elegí un mal día para dejar de beber... – dice la Ro con pesar mientras saca una petaquita y le echa un buen trago, con slurps a lo biberón y todo.

"El hecho es, Hermione, que sí me estaba refiriendo a los preservativos. Entiéndelo, primero con Cho, luego con Ginny. Y tengo que sobrevivir a Voldemort, voy a acabar agotado.-se gira a Ron.- ¿Y de verdad tenían dibujitos de Mafalda¡Me encanta Mafalda! – dice Harry entre pompa y pompa, que ve elevarse con alegría y romperse con un gorjeo de satisfacción.

La Sra Ro se da un golpe en la cabeza con la palma abierta de la mano mientras murmura un "¡ouch!" lo más Simpson posible.

"Dí que sí, Tío, tú reparte amor. – le dice Ron, mientras choca la mano con Harry en el típico ademán de hermandad masculina – Pero deja ya lo de las burbujitas que das mala imagen.

"Bueno, porque no volvemos al tema principal¿eh? – hace un intento Garci entre su nube de humo de un color especial (como Sevilla, fíjate tú lo que son las cosas...). Todos miran extrañados a la niebla parlante, hasta que una mano de dedos amarillos lo aparta un poco y se le puede ver, dan un salto aliviados, la Sra Ro tose un poco, y prestan atención - ¿Contratamos a Viggo Mortensen para que haga de Lupin?Todos miran extrañados a la niebla parlante, hasta que una mano de dedos amarillos lo aparta un poco y se le puede ver, dan un salto aliviados, la Sra Ro tose un poco, y prestan atención - ¿Contratamos a Viggo Mortensen para que haga de Lupin?

Se ve a Hermione saltar de alegría e impaciencia:

"Sí, sí, sí.

"Y ya puestos¿Por qué Hermione no puede ser elsa Pataki? – Ron, enfadado, ondea una página del playboy delante de las narices de la Sra Ro y el Garci. El hombre coge la revista de las manos de Ron y la empieza a girar con cara confusa:

"Qué interesante...

"¿Y qué tal si pillamos a Cameron Díaz para que haga de Ginny? – aporta Harry, que ya ha escondido convenientemente el cacharrito de las burbujitas.

"Harry, Ginny es pelirroja. – le aclara Hermione, molesta.

"¡Oh, Dios mío¡Oh Dios mío! – Ron parece extasiado.

" Ron, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - pregunta Harry curioso (lo dice como unas mil veces en las películas a diferentes personajes, y no va a dejar de hacerlo en plena reunión de preproducción... ¡estaría bueno!)

"Te ha "correguido"... ¡a TI! – dice Ron con voz de drogao.

"Es correGido, RON. – dice Hermione, deleitándose sádicamente en cada palabra.

"Lo bueno no puede durar, ya lo ves. – le consuela Harry, mientras Ron hace un amago de llanto. Luego planta un puño en la mesa y dice¡ELSA PATAKI! 

"Elegí un mal día para dejar de esnifar pegamento – dice la Sra Ro, mientras saca un tubito de la chaqueta y comienza a abrirlo.

"Ey¿es Loctite? Yo suelo esnifar Loctite... – comenta Garci mirando con deseo el tubito, lo que provoca que la Ro vuelva a guardarlo con miedo.

"Vale, vale. A ver, Elsa Pataki de Hermione, Viggo Mortensen de Lupin y Paul Newman de Harry. – intenta Ro seguir valientemente con las incongruencias, ignorando los llantos y miradas lastimeras de Garci a su chaqueta. - ¡Enciéndete otro cigarrillo! – acaba gruñéndole, enfadada.

A lo que dice nuestro querido amigo de los niños: 

"Eeep. ¡Quieta pará¡Paul Newman debe rondar los 80!

"¡Sí, y es adicto a las armas!-dice Ron todo indignado.

"Ron, no es ese, ese es "Chalton Geston". (Ay, Riiiichal... súbete a fragoneta...)

"El de los monos – interviene Garci medio amarillo, de repente se le atasca la voz y empieza a ponerse cada vez más y más rojo. La Ro intenta darle unos golpecitos en la espalda pero el tío empieza a hacer una especie de asqueroso ruidito de ahogo con la garganta.

"Dios mío, demasiada entropina no debe ser buena, claro – dice Ron con aire sabio.

"Es nicotina, Ron. – le vuelve a corregir Hermione. Ron se gira hacia ella molesto.

"A ver, Hermione¿quién superó el record mundial de los 3.5 metros en salto de altura en las olimpiadas de Sidney que había esablecido anteriormente Neil Gordon en las del 94?

La Ro empieza a dar saltitos emocionada: Yo la sé, yo la sé. Hermione se lame el labio superior pensativa. Harry ha sacado un reloj de arena y un tablero de la túnica y le está dando la vuelta, con una paciencia que habla de la experiencia que tiene en ese tipo de lides, el chaval es un héroe¡qué grande!

"¡Jack Sparrow! - grita Hermione alborozada.

Ron se relame con vicio:

"¡Incorrecto! - Se gira a Harry y le dice con satisfacción - ¡Quítale un quesito!

"¿De dónde? – pregunta Harry confundido, mirando sin pestañear un tablero de ajedrez.

"Dímelo otra vez, Harry¿cómo conseguiste salir vivo del séptimo, querido?

"¡Ese tablero no¡Pedazo de cacho de lerdo! – grita Ron desesperado, mientras ve como Hermione saca rápidamente su tablero de trivial y vuelve a tirar los dados para tener otra oportunidad - ¡No vale, Hermione, no seas tramposa que no has acertado!

"¡Aaaah¡La ley del más rápido! - mira ansiosa el tablero - ¡Me ha tocado ciencia¡Me ha tocado ciencia!

"De acuerdo, cansina – la Ro coge un taco de tarjetas excesivamente grueso - ¿Y esto¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

-A Hermione le parecieron pocas las que venían y realizó algunas colaboraciones espontáneas – explicó Harry con tono resignado, observando algo en el suelo con aire extrañado – Oye, ese hombre parece que se está muriendo.

Entonces, Garci consigue poner una mano sobre la mesa, y emerge, todavía ahogándose, con una mano en el cuello, y la cara roja, la boca abierta en un gesto exagerado en busca de aire, consigue poner la otra mano en la mesa, en la que, por supuesto, se ven dos cigarrillos casi enteritos. Entonces mira a Harry, y consigue decirle entre toses algunas sandeces inarticuladas, entonces Harry se va inclinando más hasta que su oído queda pegado a la boca que supura humo del hombre:

-¡Que si tienes fuego, cojones¡

Harry se aparta de un salto, se da con la cabeza en la mesa y se queda K.O. en el suelo.

-Vuelvo a repetir, Harry¿y cómo es que llegaste sano y salvo al séptimo? – comenta Ro en tono normal.

-Demasiada creatinina, si ya lo decía yo. – dice Ron mirando con una mezcla de asco y sorpresa el suelo.

-Es nicotina, Ron, y Harry no fuma. – dice Hermione con voz de profesora.

-A ver, lista¿Cuál es el valor de  elevado a alfa y omega cuando el subgrado es menor que siete y afuera esta nublado con posibilidad de tormenta en toda la parte norte de la península ibérica¿ehe? A ver, la lista, la que todo lo sabe¿qué cosa es todo eso¿eh?

-Pues, tres, Ron. – responde Hermione muy tranquila - ¿te encuentras bien Harry?

Mientras Harry emerge frotandose la cabeza, Ron le da mil vueltas a la tarjetita, hasta que la destroza en cachitos pequeños y comienza a llorar mientras murmura incroguencias.

-Sí, oye, Hermione¿te queda algo de esa especie de tabaco mágico que siempre te fumas antes de irte a la biblioteca porque dices que así rindes mejor? La última vez que me diste un poco, me hizo bastante feliz.

La silla de Hermione se ha quedado súbitamente vacía. Harry sigue frotándose la cabeza, descolocado, se sienta en la silla y pilla una tarjeta, mirando directamente a la Ro, con desafío.

-Así que dudas de mi capacidad para sobrevivir. – le pregunta entrecerrando los ojos en actitud de reto.

-Sép – responde la británica.

-Esta ciudad no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, Morgan – dice con acento arrastrado como si estuviera mascando un chicle.

-Pero ¿qué dices, flipao? – dice la Ro, mientras se pone un sombrero de ala ancha en la cabeza – de acuerdo, listo, te propongo una cosa.

-Dispara – le responde Harry con voz atenta..

-Si contesto bien a la pregunta y tú fallas, la espichas en el séptimo, que si no me van a pedir Harry hasta que cumplas los Ochenta, y no me pienso poner a la altura de James Bond¡hombre ya!

-Eso no es aceptable, Morgan, digamos que si yo contesto bien, y tú contestas mal, hum – se detiene a pensar un momento – me pones a Cameron Díaz para que haga de Ginny, a Elsa Pataki de Hermione, y a Viggo Mortensen de Lupin, hum, y a Brad Pitt de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Pero a ti qué te importa Viggo Mortensen y Brad Pitt! – le dice la Ro toda espantada.

-Hombre, con tanto fic slash y que ser gay se ha puesto de moda... además me podría casar y todo.

-Te voy a quitar la tontería a ...

-¿A qué¿Ehe¡Atrévete!

-A preguntas, idiota, no te pongas gallito – dice la Ro, y saca una tarjeta. Harry la imita, con aire desafiante.

-La hora de la verdad, Johnny, vamo' ver, ñij ji ji ji ji¿Qué celebre actor recibió el oscar honorifico a toda una carrera en la gala del 2000?

-Sidney Poitier – dijo rápidamente Harry, mientras la Ro abría la boca en una sonrisa macabra para decirle que no, hasta que pareció desinflarse mirando la tarjeta.

-Sí¿Cómo lo has hecho? – dice toda compungida.

-Tú me creaste, si no lo sabes tú... – dice con una media sonrisa que le haría perder las bragas a muchas (¡Que se quite la camiseta¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy¡Que bueno está¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!)

-My turn, que dirían los de burgos – dice Harry socarronamente, mirando la tarjeta - ¿Qué famosa trilogía de novelas de ciencia ficción adapta la obra maestra del director Peter Jackson en otra serie de tres películas?

-Mmmmm, déjame pensar un poco – dice la Ro empezando a sudar de forma copiosa.

-¡Eh! Eso no vale, yo no he tardado tanto – protesta Harry.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, La Comunidad del Anillo! – dice toda esperanzada.

-¡Falso¡Es el Señor de los Anillos! – grita Harry triunfal - ¡Uno a cero¡Uno a cero!

-Espera un poco, yo he dicho algo parecido – dice la Ro molesta.

-Pero algo parecido no es válido, tú sólo has dicho el nombre de la primera película, y pedían el nombre de la trilogía.

-Eso no vale, a las escritoras del fic les caigo mal, seguro – (N. D Nimh: eso es por plagiar una escena de Spiderman entre Harry y Ginny, jur jur jur)

-Bien, vale, te jodes como Herodes, a ratos como Pilatos, y a días como Saefodías.

-¿Y ese quién era?

-No sé, sale en el Episodio II, creo.

-Que fuerte, tío. Bueno, Johnnyal tema, te toca preguntita, ñij jijijiji (risa de bruja)¿Cuál es el nombre de la mansión en la que acaecen los terribles sucesos del famoso film de misterio de Hitchcock, Rebecca?

-Manderley – responde Harry muy tranquilo. Mirandose las uñas con despreocupación.

La Ro no se lo cree, no deja de mirar la tarjeta, con la boca abierta y una expresión de tonta increible.

-Me toca, - dice Harry con aire alegre, y levanta la tarjeta con ansia, se aclara teatralmente la voz y declama con claridad y alevosía - ¿En qué famosa película, plagada de óscar que te cagach y que sale Clark Gable y todo, diciendo algo de "Francamente querida, me importa un bledo" se dice la muy oída y hastiada frase de desesperación que viene muy a cuento con lo de la propuesta de Blair de pobreza cero y las ideas político – espirituales del cantante de U2, Bono, a saber y a saber cuales: "¡A Dios pongo por testigo, que jamás volveré a pasar hambre!"¿Ehe?

La Ro sigue con cara de tonta, como si no procesase la información. Las autoras del fic se muerden la uñas (nótese en la pregunta la desesperación porque al fin y al cabo, Harry no se líe ni con un Draco Malfoy interpretado por Brad Pitt, ni con un Viggo Mortensen hecho hombrelobo).

En esto que aparece Garci arrastrándose hacia la Ro, ya menos rojo, con una petaquita goteando lo que parece un martini agitado, no removido, y le agarra de los pantacas super guays que me lleva la tía, que está forrá, y le susurra como si fueran sus últimas palabras: Lo que el viento se lle...

La Ro se levanta de su silla con entusiasmo, y con una sonrisa en la cara, planta con aire definitivo las dos manos sobre la mesa.

(Corte en negro)

Una bonita habitación con vistas al mar se visiona a través de la cámara. Está ricamente amueblada con un gusto impecable artnouveau que te cagach. Entonces comienza a sonar en un móvil, el famoso éxito del Fari, "Ay mi torito,torito bravo...".

Se ve un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte y pelo rubio oscuro que se acerca de espaldas a la mesa donde vibra y repiquetea alegre el móvil. Lo coge, lo desacuelga y se lo lleva a la oreja. Se oye una voz telefósnica:

-Brad? Soy Harpo, tu manager, oye ¿te interesa salir en Harry Potter?


End file.
